A Game of Dares
by TheOneAndOnlyBree
Summary: Angie moves to Waffle Island to get a new start. Or is it just to have people to play the Dare Game with? She decides to trap everyone on the island to play the Dare Game with her! Too bad she's too oblivious to notice a certain violet-eyed boy...
1. Delicious Maps

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it!**

**A Game of Dares is when Angie, a strange and random girl moves to Waffle Island to get a new start, blah, blah, blah. So she traps all her friends (including Yolanda), and enemies to play the Dare Game. It will take a few chapters before the game actually starts, but lots of random stuff will be included in the first chapters. I hope you love this, and feel free to review. Thanks! (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the characters. If I did, you would be able to marry the Harvest Sprites.**

**Chapter 1**

_**Delicious Maps**_

Angie got off the ship feeling a cool spring breeze blow around her.

_Finally a place of my own…._

About five seconds after she arrived at the island, a plump midget came slowly walking towards her, but for some reason, it looked like he was trying to sprint.

"Hello, you must be Angela!" the midget shouted in a voice that sounded a lot like Barney's. "Call me Angie. Hi…" she managed to get out, hiding a laugh with a cough. "Jolly good day! You can call me Mayor Hamilton! Now, let's-"

She just couldn't hold it in anymore. _Jolly….Hamilton!_ Angie was literally on the ground laughing so hard, she felt like puking!

"It makes me proud to see people this cheerful when they arrive on my island…" Hamilton said. "Haha…hahahaha…HAM!" she laughed even harder.

"Hmm. I'll just go get my boring son to meet her so she'll stop laughing." Hamilton mumbled and blew a dog whistle.

In a few seconds, a nerdy looking guy came racing to Mr. Ham and opened his mouth. Then Ham took out….Tomato Juice? He poured the whole thing down the nerd's throat.

"Hello. My name is Gilliam, but you can call me Gill."

Once again, Angie was on the ground laughing with tears coming out of her amber eyes. "I guess retarded names run in that family!" she laughed twice as hard. **AN: No offence if your name is Hamilton or Gilliam (:**

Gill stared at the strange girl in disbelief, wondering if he should leave and _try_ to pretend this never happened.

"Well, I'm gonna go before I pu-" Angie cut off, clutching her stomach and groaning. Gill quickly scurried away to take cover, and she let go of her stomach giggling.

"Ha…"

Angie was wondering where to go when she saw an elderly man walking by with his eyes shut closed.

"Yo, old man! Where do I go?" she yelled in his face. "I am no old man, grasshopper." he said creepily, taking a step closer to her.

Angie instantly screamed "RAPE!" (Even though there was no need to. Yet.), and she sprinted away from the creeper, not looking back.

She sat down on a nearby bench, when an old lady (Hopefully) walked up to her. "You look tired. Come with me." she said in a scary voice.

Angie hesitantly followed, wondering about this island's reputation. She followed the pink-haired old woman into an inn, and a psycho ran up to her.

"Hi! I'm Maya! What's your name!" the crazy girl with a puffy pink dress yelled a little too loudly. "I'm Angie." She said dully. "Oh, I almost forgot! I'm Yolanda, the Harvest Goddess." the old lady said.

Angie knew that she and Yolanda would be BFFLs. (Pronounced 'biffles')

"That's Colleen and her husband, Jake." Yolanda said as she pointed a couple sleeping on a bar counter holding empty bottles. "Okay…" Angie said.

"Well, I have to get back to my crush so byebye!" Maya yelled, skipping to the kitchen. All Angie could hear was someone yelling and someone crying.

Of course Maya had tears streaming down her face when she came back.

"He doesn't understand meeee!" she cried, running upstairs of the inn.

"Can I have a map of the island?" Angie asked, ignoring the little scene that just happened. "Sure, deary!" Yolanda said, handing her a map along with a signed picture of herself.

Her new buddy went into the kitchen, and Angie decided to stay away from her best friend for a while.

"Wud joo lik…suming tuh…drik?" Colleen offered as she was waking up. "…Sure." Angie replied. "Dis gurl har neds wuter!" Colleen yelled at the kitchen. Angie slowly walked to a table, watching the couple to make sure they wouldn't kill her.

She sat down and took out the map she was given. Instead of looking at the map like a normal person would, Angie ate it. No questions were asked.

A few minutes later, an expressionless guy with peach-colored hair and deep, violet eyes gave her a glass of water.

"You ordered this, right?" he asked. "I guess I need something to wash down that map…" Angie replied as she took a sip of the water.

"_You ate a map!"_ he asked looking very confused.

"Yes, and I would like another, please. My name's Angie. What's yours?" she asked.

He ignored her question and went back to the kitchen to make the girl a map. He chuckled as he placed a map of Waffle Island on a metal tray and poured ketchup on it. "Weirdo." he mumbled as he put the tray on her table.

Before Angie could give a comeback (Probably involving his hair clips) he started power walking back towards the safety of his kitchen.

"Wait!" she screamed at full volume.

He took a deep breath and counted to ten in his head.

"…Yes?" he asked as he turned around. "What's your name?" She asked for the second time. "Chase. Now would you _please_ leave and never come back; I already have to deal with one annoyance."

"Kay! Byebye Chase!~" she yelled using a voice similar to Maya's.

"This island is screwed." Chase mumbled as Angie left.

**Yay! Hope you liked it! I'll try to get Chapter 2 up ASAP. Don't forget to **_**REVIEW**_**!**** (:**


	2. PookyKins

**Hey everyone! Thanks BlackDiamondRose for the first review! Also thanks to QueenoftheCatz!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. If I did, Harvest Sprites would rule the world!!!**

**In this chapter, Angie may seem evil, but this is just one of those OOC moments. :)**

**Sorry to Jin and Toby lovers in this chapter.** **I promise this **_**will **_**be AngiexChase! Eventually.**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 2**

_**Pooky-Kins**_

Angie left Sundae Inn whistling "_Follow the Yellow Brick Road_"

To her disappointment, she needed to go to Town Hall to get a house.

Trying to resist the temptation of eating her map, Angie followed it until she got to the Town Square. _Why did it take thirty minutes to get there though?_ _It was just down the street...._

She tried her best not to cry from confusion and kept walking towards the big building.

"Hey, whattup girl!?" Angie yelled to no one in particular as she made her dramatic entrance.

Gill almost screamed from having to see that weird girl's face again. He tried to keep his cool because he will be mayor when his father gets assassinated.

"What do you want?" Gill asked.

"Oh, I just came here to give you some Tomato Juice...."

"_You have TOMATO JUICE!?_" Gill exclaimed.

"Ha. No. But I did come here for a house." Angie said.

"Alright then. Where would you like it?" Gill asked, showing her a map of Caramel River District.

She spat on the plot closest to town so she can get to her victims easier.

"Please get rid of that." said Gill with a disgusted look on his face.

"No problem!" Angie replied. Then she ate yet another map.

"Don't ever do that again. The house will cost about sixty-thousand gold, so pay up." Gill said.

"Gilly-_this isn't Animal Crossing so I don't need to pay for a god damn house!!!_" Angie yelled, banging her fist on the desk.

"You got me there." Gill said and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Gilly!" Angie shouted as she left the nerd hut A.K.A. Town Hall.

"Well I guess I should start meeting new victims." she said aloud wondering where to go first.

Angie tripped over something as she was skipping through Town Square, and it _wasn't_ her dead dog, Fluffy.

"_Owww_....." she moaned as she rubbed her bruised nose.

She looked at what she tripped over, and saw that it was a man _shorter_ than Mayor Ham.

"You're soooo cuuuttttteeee!!!" Angie squealed as she hugged the little elf who was fighting for oxygen.

"I'm gonna call you Pooky-Kins!" she shouted happily.

She took a leash out of her rucksack and ties it around Pooky's throat.

_You never know when you'll need a leash......_

Angie skipped through town with the poor, little elf dragging behind her.

"Stop it!" Pooky cried, praying for his life.

"Ohmigosh it _talks_!!!" she squealed hugging the elf again.

"The Harvest Goddess would want you to let me go!" Pooky-Kins yelled.

"Yolanda wouldn't mind....."

"What?" the elf asked confused.

"Yolanda's the Harvest Goddess. So shut up Pooky, and you better come with me or I'll tie you to Mr. Ham's leg, and you don't want that!" Angie bursted out.

"Fine, _whatever_!" Pooky shouted and hissed like a rabid bunny.

"That is _it_! Let me put you in my rucksack so I can ship you instead!" Angie's face lit up.

"What?!" Pooky-Kins screeched.

Ignoring Pooky, Angie picked him up, only getting bitten four times, and managed to stuff him in her rucksack.

She followed her uneaten map to the General Store.

She met Barbra, Simon, and Phoebe, and she came to the conclusion that they were robots built by Colleen.

Angie left the store after a pointless explanation about.....stuff.....

Then she went next door to the Clinic.

_I bet they'll give me unneeded surgery the moment I walk in...._ she thought.

She was greeted an old woman, who, Angie decided, was competition for her because she looked around Yolanda's age.

Angie growled at the bitch and opened the door to leave. The door slammed into a doctor.

"_Excuse me._" the doctor said rudely.

"What's your name, and who is your leader?" Angie asked the mean geek.

"Jin; I work for Irene." he replied as he pushed her to the ground and stepped over her to get back to work.

"Go to hell!" Angie screamed dramatically as she took an egg out of her rucksack.

"The first of many." Angie said eerily as she egged his ugly face.

Before he could get Irene to bite her head off, Angie sprinted to the Tailor Shop next door.

She barged through the door, locking it behind her and trying to get over the fact that Irene and Jin would be the last faces she would see in her short life.

A girl with pink hair and lots of flowers ran up to her.

"Hi! I'm Luna and my nerdy sister Candace is in the back reading a clock magazine! Oh, and my grandma, Shelly, who used to work here died so you can help us orphans by buying some crap!~" Luna said cheerfully as an old woman walked up beside her.

"Hey, I thought you said your grandma was dead! Now I have two elderly people on my Death List!" Angie whined.

Shelly and Luna's eyes widened as she unlocked the door, trudging out.

Angie decided to skip On the Hook because the blind, supposedly old guy had a fishing pole with him when he tried to rape her.

So instead, she walked to the Inn to check out a room for the night. She checked her watch and noticed it was closed for the time being.

So, Angie was alone as the sun started to fall, and there was a certain rapist lurking in the shadows......

He crept up behind her and tapped her shoulder, but before he could do anything illegal, Angie swung at him with her heavy rucksack which had Pooky-Kins inside. The blind looking creeper started crying, and he stepped back into the shadows.

Angie decided to check on Pooky to make sure he was still alive.

_Oops....._she thought.

Pooky-Kins had like forty pushpins stuck in him, and the elf was covered in yogurt.

She shrugged and stuffed him back in her rucksack.

Angie went inside the Inn and screamed.

_Why were there drunks all over the place!?_

A cowgirl with blond hair pulled up and emerald eyes walked up to her with a questioning look.

"Welcome to the bar! And why did you scream?" the girl asked looking concerned.

"I'm Angie. I just didn't know this was a bar at night." she said.

"OK then....Well, I'm Kathy! Would you like a drink?"

"What's the heaviest thing you have?" Angie asked.

"Tomato Juice. Would you like some?" Kathy asked.

"Gilly's baaaddd!" Angie yelled and ran away from the friendly girl.

She found Colleen drunk in the cluster of people at the bar, and she got a room to use for the night.

She was going to walk upstairs, but there was a slutty genie belly dancing on them.

"Buy me a Lily." the genie said.

"What the hell!" Angie yelled and slapped the girl, walking around her.

She went into her room and got ready for bed.

_I still have to meet a lot more people.....and so far everyone's weird_ Angie thought as she tied the not-so-cute-anymore Pooky to her bed.

**Hope you liked it! Send me funny ideas to put in future chapters, if you want!**


	3. A Gun and a Tantrum

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated this fanfic for months! I recently moved and started school so it's been hard to find time. I'm very sorry! I'll try to update again as soon as possible! Also, I've changed Akari's name to Angie. (I changed chapters 1 and 2 to Angie!) **

**Don't be shy to give me any funny ideas! I would love to hear what random things you want to see in future chapters! Thank you guys for the reviews!**

**Chapter 3**

_**A Gun and a Tantrum**_

Angie woke up the next morning, remembering a strange dream she had. There was a fairy who spanked her for kidnapping her elf minion, Pooky.

Angie stroked Pooky-Kins, but her hand had yucky red liquid on it…

_Crappers!_ Angie thought.

Pooky's lifeless body lay next to her, covered with blood from those deadly pushpins.

_I wonder if I could still ship him for some extra gold. Oh, what the heck! _Angie thought.

She carried Pooky outside Sundae Inn. (Without anyone noticing the bloody elf) Angie inspected the elf before placing him in his coffin, or shipping bin. She checked his tiny pockets for gold, but instead she found a little badge. Angie shrugged and put the green badge into her rucksack.

Too bad Irene saw everything that just happened….

"You killed a fudging Harevst Sprite!" Irene roared at the guilty girl.

"Shut up, you old hag! The rapist did it!" Angie yelled back, pinching her nose to protect herself from Irene's disturbing smell.

Chase heard yelling coming from the area around the Mayor's house, so he decided to see what was going on, even though he knew he would regret it.

"Hey, Chasey? You're gonna be my new Pooky-Kins, OK?" Angie asked as soon as she saw Chase approaching.

"**NO. **What are you two fighting about?" Then he saw Pooky's bloody, dead body in the shipping bin.

"Byebye!" Angie winked when Chase started walking away, dazed.

"Take the gun out already; you're not going to catch me by surprise." Angie said calmly.

Irene sighed and took her pink gun out of her purse, and she pointed it at Angie.

"Put your gun down, or I'll blow your friggin' head off!" screamed Angie.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I'm seriously just going to go now…"

"Meow!" said Angie.

Angie sprinted off to Maple Lake District before Irene's old bones could pull the trigger of her flashy, pink gun.

"I'm more Fergalicious than you, Irene!" Angie screamed dramatically while sprinting.

"I don't feel very proud of myself for not managing to shoot that weirdo. I think I'll just go back to being unimportant to everyone." Irene explained to Chase after Angie was out of sight.

"Have fun living in shame." Chase replied sarcastically. Then he walked away from the elder holding a gun.

Angie stopped running as she reached Maple Lake District. She cautiously looked over her shoulder to make sure Irene wasn't behind her. She walked until she reached Chase's house. Conveniently, there was about twenty rolls of packaged toilet paper on his doorstep.

After a successful (not really) day of cooking, Chase walked back to his house. He approached his house with shock. All of that spiffy new toilet paper he ordered was covering his whole house!

"In with the good air. Out with the pissed air." Chase said quietly. "There's only one person on this damn island who could have done this to my house! ELLI! Stupid Gill minion…"

Meanwhile, Angie was walking a Ganache Mine District. She was _so close_ to the mining district, but she got side-tracked by a ladybug. Angie just couldn't stop staring at the fascinating critter. Too bad she stomped on it.

"Wait….What was I supposed to do?" Angie asked herself.

It was starting to get a little dark so Angie decided she would just go back to Sundae Inn. She started walking back the way she came but ran into no other than Chase.

"Angie!" Chase yelled as he saw her approaching.

"What is it Pooky-Kins?" asked Angie.

"I was wondering if you knew who did this to my house?" he said, pointing to the toilet paper mess.

"Yeah. That was me, but I honestly think it looks better now." Angie stated innocently.

"You are going to clean all of this up, and buy me new toilet paper! You also have to paint my house!" Chase commanded."

"Ew. I don't want to paint your ugly house."

"Too bad. You'll start tomorrow at 10 A.M." said Chase.

"I cannot believe I'm going through with this painting thing." Angie said quietly to herself aftfer Chase was out of hearing range.

"Painting is so fudging hot." Chase said quietly once Angie walked away.

The moon was rising, and Angie was walking to Waffle Town in dead silence. Of course there was still a familiar creeper hiding behind a bush. Next thing you know, Toby was standing behind Angie, holding a knife against the front of her neck.

"Muahahaha! Don't move or make any noise." He said in his usual creepy voice.

Angie was stupid at times, but she didn't dare scream. Oh, how badly she wanted to smack that pervert! She didn't notice that the knife was a toy knife.

"Anyway, I've been stalking you because I only wanted to give you my old fishing pole." Toby lied as he put his toy knife back in his pocket and pulled out a fishing pole.

Angie slowly took the fishing pole from him. Then she smacked his face with it. Toby passed out and probably got a concussion or something. She ignored him and walked away.

She reached Sundae Inn and walked inside. Maya was throwing a tantrum again.

_Oh, my._ Angie thought.

"Waaaaaah! Chasey doesn't love meeeee!" she screamed.

A lot of drunk ducks started to crowd around her because they thought it was good entertainment. Angie joined that crowd.

"I'm hungryyyyy!" whined Maya.

The drunk ducks crowded even closer to her, laughing.

"Get away from me, you meanies!" Maya cried as Angie quietly snuck out. She decided that she will go to sleep. In the mine. She walked to the mine, softly singing a song that would soon result in the doom to Waffle Island.

She fell asleep in the mine, with a little mole digging around. Some really messed-up thing popped into her head as she was sleeping. It said she earned 100,000 gold for shipping Pooky-Kins! Elves of every color were little elves dancing around happily. Well, not Pooky.

Angie woke up not in the mine but on top of a rainbow.

"What the…." She said, rubbing her eyes.

She looked around and realized she was on top of the rainbow next to town hall. Angie heard geeky laughter below her.

"Ha ha _snort_ ha _snort snort_!" snorted Gill.

"Uh, hey Gilly. How did I get up here?" Angie asked.

"Chloe dragged you there."

"Oh. So is my house ready yet?"

"No. I said you have to pay 60,000 gold for a house." replied Gill.

"Well I said this isn't freaking animal crossing!" yelled an irritated Angie.

Gill sighed. "Fine. Your house will be ready in three days. Just please don't be weird to me anymore."

"Gilly-Billy, I'm weird to _everyone_." Angie said as she slid down the magical rainbow.

Then Mayor Ham walked up to Gill, holding a snail.

"Hello there, kids! Gilliam, will you please lend me some money?" Hammy asked, batting his eyelashes.

"Um…Why are you holding a…?" Gill asked him.

"DON'T ASK!" Mayor Ham yelled.

"OK…So why do you need money?"

"To pay for my date with Craig." Ham said, moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Oh, you naughty boy!" said Angie.

Gill was horror-stricken. Mayor Hammy winked at Gill and left.

"I guess he's letting _Craig_ pay for the date." Angie snickered and left.

Gill's eye twitched and he walked back to Town Hall to do more boring Gill things.

Angie wandered around Waffle Town, looking for an unlucky soul to stalk, but everyone was _working_ and living their _normal_ lives. She was disgusted!

"I need to do something to make this island more fun! I might have an idea… What if I…" Angie's thoughts were cut off by getting hit on the head with an empty bottle.


	4. Lemonade and Luke

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in, like, forever, but I'll be updating a lot more often now! Thanks so much for the reviews; they _really_ mean a lot to me! And thanks for the ideas! So keep doing what you're doing! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, Animal Crossing, Nerf guns, or Barney the Dinosaur. But I sure wish I did! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

_**Lemonade and Luke  
**_

Angie woke up in a magical looking forest, but she was all tied up. She looked around frantically, trying to find whoever smashed an empty bottle on her head, which was currently stinging from the broken glass. It hurt so bad! Her first guess of who the evil soul that hit her was Colleen because of her being a very addicted drinker and all, but she heard a squeaky voice giggling creepily behind her.

She turned twisted her head to where the voice was coming from and saw a little red elf that looked a lot like Pooky-Kins.

"Yay, I get to have a cute _new _Pooky!" Angie said, full of happiness as she stared at awe at the evil sprite.

"Don't even think about it! I brought you here to get revenge for murdering Daren!" the elf screamed angrily at Angie as he waddled in front of her.

"Who the heck is _Daren_?" Angie asked, sounding confused.

"The Harvest Sprite you cold heartedly killed!" he screamed back.

"Aw, you're adorable, but I honestly have no clue what you're talking about. What the hell's a Harvest Sprite?"

"Don't play games with me, girl!" the elf yelled and slapped her across the face. It didn't hurt her at all because his hand was so tiny!

"Hehe! That tickles, but I seriously don't know what you're talking about." she said honestly.

"So you're saying you _didn't_ murder a sprite who looks like me but is dressed in green? Would you have any idea who did, then?" he asked.

"Ohhh…you mean Pooky-Kins! That creeper, Toby, was responsible by trying to rape me, even though it turned out he just wanted to give me a fishing pole. At the time he was acting really creepy, so I got really scared, and Pooky was in my backpack. Then push-pins accidentally pierced into him, resulting in his sad death." Angie said and let out a big breath of air, when she finished telling her marvelous story.

She glanced at the red elf, whose face was as red as his outfit, fuming with anger.

"Did you ever think of _not_ stuffing a sacred Harvest Sprite in your backpack full of push-pins! Now I will go get the Harvest Goddess to execute you, you monster!" he screamed with tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry….But I don't think the Harvest Goddess will ever execute me….After all, she _is_ Yolanda." Angie replied to the mourning sprite. He just glared at her and let out a sob.

"You are so stupid." he said after about five minutes of crying.

"And you're stupid for just noticing that." she replied, rolling her eyes.

He glared at her again.

"Oh yeah, what time is it?" Angie asked.

"9:30 a.m., why do you care what time you get executed?"

"Shoot! I have to be at Chase's house to paint and clean up my gorgeous artwork!" she said full of worry.

"That's ok! I'll untie you, and you can just come back here another time so I can get my revenge!" he said sarcastically.

"Yay! Thanks, I'll come back here later!"

"I was being sarcastic…and since you don't understand sarcasm, what I said means that you will _not_ leave! I will be back shortly with the Harvest Goddess, not Yolanda, and we will prepare you for your execution." He said and started stomping away.

"Wait! I just have one more question for you!" Angie yelled, and he turned around, aggravated.

"WHAT?" he screeched.

"How could you have smashed a bottle on my head, when you're way shorter than me?" she asked him accusingly.

The elf looked around nervously for a moment and then ran off, looking pretty frightened.

Angie shrugged and twisted her head around again. Her waist was only tied to a pole, which seemed kind of random for it to be there in the middle of a forest. Since she had control of her hands, she took her rucksack off and searched for the fishing pole that the creep gave her. Angie pulled it out and started cutting the rope off with the fishing hook.

She stood up and brushed herself off. Just as she was putting the fishing pole away, the little elf returned with the same fairy lady who spanked her in her dream. Angie glared at the fairy for doing such a devious action. The fairy glared back, with a hint of cockiness, and started approaching her.

"Hello Angie, I would never actually result in executing you, since I'm the Harvest Goddess. But I am afraid, NOT, to say that you will become my minion." She said, smirking as if she were possessed by an evil force.

"You wish! I am going to report you to the real Harvest Goddess!" she yelled and kicked the fairy in the shin. She fell over and screamed in extremely dramatic agony.

The red Pooky's mouth gaped open as he watched the murderous girl run off into the distance. The Harvest Goddess was screaming on the ground, holding her chin.

"Don't worry, my Goddess! I will get my revenge!" he yelled up to the sky above him.

Meanwhile, Angie was sprinting as fast as her legs could carry her. If she was late to Chase's house, she would have to put up with his sarcastic remarks. Yes, she does understand sarcasm. She kept running forward, having no clue where she was and thought about how strange that little red elf was acting towards her. She didn't mean to kill Pooky, it was that creeper, Toby, who killed her Pooky-Kins! She kept running, and reached Maple Lake District.

Chase was glaring at his clock, impatiently waiting for Angie to show up. He knew it was a little unfair to make her clean his house, and she would most likely screw it up, but she needed to _pay_. He wondered if that strange girl would ever find love...his best bet was Luke. He wondered if she met him yet.

He heard a pounding sound on his door and opened it to find Angie breathing heavy.

"Sorry…I'm late…evil…Pooky…GaGa…paint!" she gasped, tired from running.

"Uh, start cleaning?" he said, making it sound more like a question.

She ignored him and kept trying to catch her breath.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to your head?" Chase exclaimed, and he started examining her head, which had a lot of blood and broken glass.

Angie finally got her breathing back to normal, and she felt her head.

"Oh. That was the evil Pooky, who decided that smashing bottles on innocent girls' heads was fun." she said and sighed.

"Screw cleaning my house! I have to get you to the clinic right away!" Chase yelled desperately, and he scooped a confused Angie into his arms and raced to the clinic.

"Chase…"

"Yes?"

"My head's hurt…not my legs. I just sprinted all the way to your house from the impostor Harvest Goddess' layer, and you think I can't walk to the clinic?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Realization hit Chase, and he set her down.

"Sorry…" he muttered.

"You better be! Now I don't have to work for you!" she yelled as the two reached Waffle Town.

"…Fine. So, how's farming going for you?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"It's ok, but I never farmed yet, and I don't really plan to." she said, remembering how that idiot Gill, hasn't gotten her new house built yet.

"Ahh. Well, how are you going to afford living in your house if you don't make any money?" he asked when they were almost at the clinic.

"This. Is. Not. Freaking. Animal Crossing! I don't have to pay for my house!" she snapped at him.

He rolled his eyes and followed her inside the clinic.

"Oh shit." Angie said as they stepped inside.

Irene dropped her coffee mug on floor, as the _bitch_ walked into her clinic.

Chase backed up to the wall nervously, as Angie and Irene had a silent glaring competition.

"_You!_" the old woman screeched, jabbing a wrinkly, brittle finger at Angie.

Chase coughed and the hag turned to face him with a nasty expression on her face.

"Um…Angie needs treatment to her head." Chase said nervously and winced at her glare.

Irene snorted and walked away to have the doctor return a minute later.

"Follow me." He said rudely to Angie. She followed him to a hospital bed and he examined her head.

"You'll be ok, since the bleeding has stopped a while ago, and all you need to do is wash the blood and glass out of your hair. Also…" he paused.

"When I checked the x-rays of your brain, I found out that you may possibly have…er…_mental problems_." he said, nervously fumbling with his stethoscope.

"I'm perfectly mentally stable!" she yelled and took out a bloody orange push-pin and a lemonade filled water bottle from her rucksack. She poked a hole into the bottle cap with the push-pin and she laughed hysterically, squirting the lemonade at Doctor Jin.

The funny part was that he didn't know the yellow liquid was lemonade.

Jin ran out the clinic, screaming "Mommy!"

Angie was lying on the clinic floor, laughing her butt off.

"He's such a nerd!" Angie yelled, laughing harder. Even Chase of all people was laughing at the incident.

Angie realized that Irene was going to _kill_ her unless she left immediately. She grabbed Chase's arm, and pulled him out of the clinic, just as Irene asked where the doctor was.

"That was close! Well, I have to go talk to Gilly-bear!" Angie told Chase and removed her grip from his arm. She ran off, leaving Chase standing outside the clinic, thinking that maybe…just maybe…he and Angie could develop a friendship. Maybe.

Angie pushed open the double doors at Town Hall. There wasn't a Gilly inside. Just a Mr. Hammy.

"Hehehe. Hello, Angie! How are you today?" he asked in his happy voice, which sounded awfully similar to Barney the Dinosaur's. Also, his head was starting to tilt creepily to the side.

"I'm fabulous. When will my house finish being built?" she asked.

"In two minutes." He replied, tilting his head a little more.

"Uh, ok. Where is it?" she replied, slowly backing away from the unnaturally short and jolly man…thing.

"In Caramel Lake District! Yum, caramel! I'm hungry now!" he said. Angie felt like maybe there was a double meaning in his words, when he stepped closer to her with drool running down his face.

Angie didn't want to be eaten! She side-stepped him when he lunged at her hungrily, and she ran out of the scary Town-Hall. She knew he would hunt her, so she sadly couldn't go to her new house because that's the first place he would suspect. She ran through the Town Square and ran right into Gilly, knocking him down. She didn't bother help him up, since he had Gill cooties.

~~~~~

Candace was minding her own business, sewing a new dress for Luna. She had never done anything wrong in her life. She was a good person, but for some reason, forces higher above her forced Angie into her life.

~~~~~

Angie pushed open the tailor door, and locked it behind her once again. She ran over to shy, little Candace and grabbed a couple of sewing pins to use as defense from Mr. Ham. Candace opened her mouth to protest, but shut it, knowing that nothing could ever stop Angie from doing…whatever it is Angies do.

Angie didn't have much time. Mr. Ham was on the hunt, and it wouldn't be long before he ate the locked door and found her. She barricaded the door with tables, chairs, and anything else she could use to block the door. _Mr. Ham would eventually eat the furniture, too_, Angie thought sadly.

She shed a single tear, knowing she only had minutes left in her life.

A pounding on the door told Angie to brace herself.

A minute later Mr. Ham had finished eating through the last chair Angie had placed in his way.

Angie was going to _die_.

He approached her slowly, her heart pounding. His face looked completely rabid. There was just so much saliva pouring out of his mouth, his gravity-defying white hair was sticking out in a bunch of different directions, his pupils were _red_, and worst of all, every one of his teeth were extremely pointy.

Angie resorted to her last hope. She shoved Candace in front of her and gripped tightly on her shoulders to use her as a shield. Candace started bawling her eyes out. Mr. Ham violently grabbed the tailor and threw her across the room, resulting in her body slamming against the wall.

_This is it_, Angie thought.

Just as Mr. Ham took his fork and knife from his coat pocket, Yolanda ran inside the clothing shop.

* * *

**There was a really epic fight between Yolanda and Mr. Ham that lasted for 20 minutes. **

* * *

"Fine Yolanda, you win!" Mr. Ham said gasping and wiping more blood off his forehead.

"Good. As the beautiful Harvest Goddess, I command you to stop eating children!" she said with confidence in her voice.

"I suppose I'll go eat a hundred twinkies, instead." he said, disappointed and waddled away.

"Thank you Harvest Goddess." Angie said solemnly, and she left as well.

Candace remained rocking in the corner.

Angie wandered around and eventually found herself face-to-face with Luke.

"You must be Angie! I finally get to meet you! My name's Luke!" he said excitedly, hopping up and down like a little puppy.

"Hi. Is your job, like, cutting wood?"

"Yep!"

"That's boring!" she exclaimed.

"Not if you get to swing a huge axe around all day! It's loads of fun to scare people with it!" he replied.

"Ohh, now it all makes sense." Angie said, smacking her hand on her forehead.

"Hey, how 'bout I give you my old axe! Then we can run around, scaring people with them later!" he said handing her a scary, rusty axe.

"Really? Thanks, I love it! And I really want to chase around that evil red elf..." she said, smiling and put the axe in her rucksack.

"Sure, no problem! I have to go tell my buddy Bo something. Just so you know, he's kinda gay. He's always had the right voice for it, ya know? In fact... he's been giving lots of hints to sleep with me lately. Ugh! It's pretty creepy having to live with that. I hope he doesn't try to flirt with Toby; there's something very wrong with that dude. I bet Bo's been flirting with Julius a lot. He's always complimenting his hair and shoes. They also like to talk about how cute Justin Bieber is, and how they wish Lady GaGa was a man, or something. I seriously think those two have something goin' on." he said, making a face.

"Kay bye Lukey-Kins! Hey...that rhymes with Pooky-Kins! Haha!" she said before skipping to her house. "He sure likes to talk about gay guys. I hope I _never_ see Bo or Julius." she muttered.

~~~~~

"Ah! What was it I was thinking about doing just before that evil Pooky smashed a bottle on my head?" Angie asked herself later that night, while she was sitting on her bead in her new home. The house was poorly built, and she didn't have that much furniture in it, but it's not like she had money for anything.

She kept thinking and thinking and thinking and the idea finally came back to her.

"That's it! I'll give these islanders the best game of their lives! And I know just how to do it!" Angie declared her plan happily before falling asleep in her ugly, new house.

But a certain red elf decided to haunt her in her dreams...

_Angie got spanked again by a very pissed off fairy lady, and her eyes were full of fury and rage. Then, to make things even worse in her nightmare, the red evil elf gave her a sinister smirk and he pulled out his Nerf gun! Then he said, "Prepare to die, Angie!" Then he shot her dead with his Nerf gun. THE END!~_

* * *

**I hope you LOVED this chapter! Don't forget to give me those lovely reviews, and I'll try to give you another chapter ASAP! :)**

**And do you think Bo should make a move on Chase _or _Gill in the next chapter? Haha, sorry Bo lovers!  
**


	5. Ideas Put to Work & A Secret?

**Ok, so Bo will be hitting on Gill in this chapter, but he might start flirting with Chase too…Haha, Bo's an animal! And believe it or not, there's a story plot in this fic (I know it sounds crazy!), and it starts at the end of this chapter. I'm so excited to be hitting 10,000 words with this chapter!**

**Kohane-chama: Hahaha, great ideas! I really want to use them now! Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it!**

**QueenoftheCatz: Thanks! Yeah, Mr. Ham creeps me out too…Haha and don't worry, she just squirted him with lemonade!**

**I hope you reviewers and everyone else reading like the latest chapter of G.O.D.! (Game of Dares)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or anything else in this fic, except my wonderful ideas. (;**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

_**Ideas Put to Work & A Secret?**_

Angie woke up the next morning with a terrible hangover feeling. She had the worst nightmare last night! She couldn't believe that she had been shot dead by that little red bastard. She happily realized she was in her new house…even though it sucked. She stretched and didn't really bother make breakfast because she had absolutely _nothing_. She was going to _murder _that evil elf with her spiffy new axe and ship his body like she had with Pooky-Kins. Ah, she missed that little guy.

She got ready for the day and stepped outside to see a familiar red midget waiting by her mailbox. Angie cursed and quickly ran back inside. She got her axe out of her tool box and snuck outside the back window. She kept sneaking behind bushes and trees until she got close enough to ambush the thing.

She sprung out from her hiding place and swung her axe where he was standing to get rid of the little pest once and for all. Sadly, she missed.

She looked around and found that he was running away from her! She only had to take a couple of steps to catch up to him.

"Wait, please don't kill me! I promise I won't shoot you in your dreams again!" he begged desperately as Angie picked him up.

"Don't worry. I decided not to kill you…yet. I need you to take me to your mother ship." Angie said to the elf, who was shaking in her hands.

"W-What are y-you talking about?" he whimpered. Angie shot a vicious glare at him.

"You know what I'm talking about! Take me to the damn fairy!" she screamed at him.

He cried and whimpered more until he finally gave in.

"I-I'll take you to her now." He whispered.

Angie placed the red elf on the ground, while holding the axe to his neck.

"Now lead me to her!" Angie commanded.

He led her through the forest to the Goddess shrine. He hoped the crazy mortal didn't try to harm the Harvest Goddess…

They reached the furious Goddess, who has surrounded by the rest of her colorful elf minions.

"I see you have betrayed me, my dear Alan." she said to the elf standing in front of Angie.

"I-I'm so sorry! The girl forced me!" he cried.

"You should have just let her kill you." She sneered. Alan started crying again and begged her for forgiveness.

"Ahem." Angie said impatiently.

"What?" the fairy asked coldly.

"Can we please just fight already?" she asked, getting bored of the dramatic crap going on.

"No. Violence is never the answer, child. How about we make a compromise? You leave and pretend this never happened, and I will grant you one wish." She said.

"Deal! I wish…for…a pickle!" Angie said.

"A…pickle?"

"Yep! What do you say?"

"I think that's too much for you to ask. I will give you 100,000 G instead." she said.

"That's funny. I apparently got 100,000 G from shipping Pooky-Kins, but for some reason I don't have it." Angie questioned the fairy lady.

"Um, yeah…about that…"

"You stole it while I was knocked out from the bottle, didn't you!" Angie yelled angrily.

The fairy sighed and handed Angie her Gold.

"Now give me my pickle."

Angie left the 'mother ship' with a smile on her face and a pickle in her hand.

She spent the walk from the Fairy Lady's shrine thinking about what to spend her money on, and what to do with her freakin' pickle. At least she won't be farming for a while. She also thought about her plan to give Waffle Island a new game to play. First, she had to visit Gilly-Bear. She continued her walk through the gorgeous forest, and checked her watch. It was 10:30 a.m. so she had plenty of time before the day ended.

Sadly, Angie had been too lost in her interesting thoughts to pay attention to where she was walking.

She found herself in a very strange swamp area, and the mud looked disgusting the way it was bubbling like that. Angie smirked and took a paper cup and lid from her bag. She filled the cup with that nasty mud shit and placed the cap over it. She put the mud cup back in her rucksack (She was growing attached to the stupid word.), and she finally noticed the little house that looked as if it came right out of a story book. Her curiosity told her to go inside the strange place, so of course that's just what she did.

Angie casually walked inside and saw the girl with blood-shot orange eyes and long white hair. What was up with the witch costume? She was mixing a concoction of some sort, too.

"Hey, I'm Angie. What's your name, and what's that you're mixing?" she asked curiously.

"Wasshup. Uhm da witsh, and I like to drink a bunch uf poshions eh make cuz it makesh me weally high, and day give me happy feelins." she said drowsily. She stood up from where she was sitting to try and shake Angie's hand but immediately stumbled and fell down.

"Oh. That sounds fun! Can I have one of your little potions?" Angie asked the high witch excitedly.

"Uh-huh. No, everything I see ish turnin' purple again! Hang on." She grabbed hold of the table she was sitting at earlier and pulled herself back to her feet. In a daze, she walked over to a cabinet and randomly pulled out a pink bottle full of a mysterious potion. She has too hopped-up to even care what it did. She also pulled out a yellow bottle for herself. The yellow ones meant that they were filled with strong alcohol.

She gave Angie the pink one and opened the yellow one. She gulped down the whole thing in less than a minute. Little did she know, the crazy Angie now has possession of a powerful potion that could possible cause chaos throughout the island. She also didn't know she was going to have the worst hang-over in history tomorrow.

"Thanks, see you later!" Angie said, smiling as she left the Witch's house. She knew she had made another new friend.

Angie left the swamp and after an hour, she found her way back to Waffle Town. She only wanted to stop at the Town Hall, not anywhere else. The town's people deserved a break from her. It's kind of like the calm before the storm…

She entered Town Hall with a huge grin plastered on her face. Gill saw her walk in and immediately ducked behind the counter. He sent prays to the Harvest Goddess. He could not deal with Angie today because he had so much work to do. He always worked hard to keep the island normal, so what had he done wrong to be cursed with Angie's presence. He put a hand to his cheek and realized it was wet. Gill couldn't believe it. Seeing Angie's happy face made him actually cry.

"Gilly-Bear! I know you're behind the counter and I brought you **tomato juice**!"

Gill immediately hopped up from his hiding place with hungry eyes.

"Yep, that's right!" she pulled out tomato juice from her bag and lifted it up, above her. Gill hopped up and down, trying to reach for the delicious substance.

"No, Gill. You have to do something for me first." she said. Gill sighed. He knew it was too good to be true, but he had to do what she asked. The lust for tomato juice was just too powerful.

Angie knew he would never go through with her plan so she just whispered to him what was absolutely necessary for him to know.

"I need you to arrange a party at Sundae Inn a week from now, starting at 6:00 p.m. I want you to make sure everyone on the island attends, except for the evil fairy lady and her rainbow minions. Also…I need the spare key to the Inn." She whispered to him.

Gill knew she was up to something horrible, but he _needed _the tomato juice. He nodded and handed her the extra key to the Inn.

Angie smiled deviously as Gill gave her the key. In return Angie gave him his precious tomato juice.

"OK, I'll start making invitations." He said quickly before gulping down the tomato juice. Once Gill was satisfied, he shooed her away from him.

Angie left the Town Hall, but she had to make sure Gill was going to go through with her plan. She walked around the nerdy building and snuck back inside through the back window. She hid behind a small desk to spy on Gilly.

Meanwhile, Gill took out his secret weapon to make sure people attended the party. Colored paper. Yes, if he made invitations with colorful paper, no one on the island would be able to resist attending. He just couldn't tell anyone Angie was involved with it. Then, absolutely no one would come. The front door opened and Gill prayed Angie didn't come back, and his prayers were answered. Unfortunately, the Goddess had sent him somebody who could possibly be worse.

Bo.

"Hey sexy." he said flirtatiously, walking up to the poor geek. Gill opened his mouth to speak, but he heard a suspicious noise coming from the back of the room. He decided to ignore it and try to get rid of Bo, but he didn't know the noise was actually Angie pounding on the desk to cover her laughter. She tried to be quiet, but it was pretty hard. After a few moments, she accomplished the quietness she needed to spy on Gill. _Seriously, Bo was hitting on Gill! Best blackmail EVER! _ she thought. She just hoped they wouldn't be up to anything naughty. Otherwise, she would have to bail.

Gill sighed.

"Have you forgotten the restraining order I put on you two months ago?" Gill asked the flirty man who was starting to rub Gill's knee. Gill quickly smacked it away.

"No, but it's just too hard for me to stay away from you." Bo said with lust appearing in his eyes.

"I don't love you back, Bo!" Gill exclaimed. "My only love is for tomato juice!" Gill yelled.

"I'll be your tomato juice" Bo replied passionately. Angie had been long gone by that statement. She couldn't rick giving herself away. She was back in town square, laughing.

"Julius would be so angry if he found out what Bo has been up to!" she said to herself, laughing harder.

At least things with her new game were going according to plan. She just needed to wait for Gill to hand out those invitations, and she needed to do some party planning of her own.

Meanwhile, Gill had finally gotten rid of Bo. He would not mention to anyone what it took to get rid of that kid. He spent some time making the invitations, wondering what Angie was up to. He printed out the last one, which was a girly shade of pink. _This one's for Bo. _He thought to himself. He grabbed all of the invitations and spent the rest of the day handing out the invitations.

He listened to Angie's requests. He had to travel up the Island's biggest mountain to give an invitation to the Harvest King. Angie said she didn't want the Fairy Lady to come, but she never said anything about the Harvest King.

He also had to travel through the magical forest to give a very tipsy Witch an invite. She passed out after he left.

Later, he visited the Wizard's house to invite him, or rather tell him he _had_ to go. _That guy is so quiet, he's probably a murderer or something._ He thought.

Afterwards, he handed out invites to everyone else residing on the island.

His next stop was the Sundae Inn. How was he supposed to invite the owners to part hosted there that they didn't even know about. Gill decided to wing it and lie if he had to. He needed to repay Angie for her delicious bribe. By the time he reached it he was on the verge of collapsing. It's not easy to run around all day to see everyone on the island, and especially that damn mountain he had to climb. Gill's not exactly an athlete.

He caught his breath and vomited into a nearby trash bin. Geeks like Gill aren't made for physical labor. He limped inside Sundae Inn.

"Hello, Colleen. I see you're drunk again…" Gill said noticing her two empty bottles she had in her hands. And that she was currently dancing on a table. This was going to be easier than he thought.

"Anyway…the mayor requests that a party is to be held here a week from now. More information will be on this invitation, and you must attend. Even though I don't see that as a problem, considering you never leave the bar." He said.

"Shuuuurrrrreee, I'll come." she said, her slur sounding similar to the Witch's.

"Great, have a nice day, but no promises for tomorrow morning." He muttered before walking away from her to hand out invitations to the others in the building.

Now that Waffle Town was covered, he only had one pink invitation left to give out. Bo.

He walked over the carpenter's. He saw Bo chasing around a frightened Chase. Poor guy…

"Please don't rape meeeee! I only like girls!" Chase screamed, dodging a pounce from Bo.

Gill also noticed Angie, who was happily watching the scene, like himself.

"Are you sure, Chase? Your eyes are _purple_." She said with amusement.

Bo's eyes lit up at her little fact.

"Positive." Chase replied sarcastically. Bo's face dropped. He walked away, with rejection written all over him.

Chase looked over at Gill, who hadn't been noticed by anyone since he arrived.

"A little bird told me you got naughty with Bo earlier today. Is it true that Bo's your 'tomato juice'?" Chase asked him.

Gill's life was officially ruined. He burst into tears and ran off, eager to express his depression into his diary.

Now only Angie and Chase were left, standing awkwardly outside Dale's place as the sun was setting.

"So, I heard the party next week is going to be insanely fun." Angie said smirking as if she knew something he didn't.

"Yeah, I heard everyone except for the Harvest Goddess and sprites is coming." he said.

"No, Yolanda is coming, but the _Fairy Lady _isn't." she replied.

"Oh. Well, I have to go home now. See ya later." Chase said before walking away.

Angie also left, thinking of something to kill a little bit of time.

She ended up spray-painting a disturbing picture of Gill and Bo on Town Hall. Gill was going to be getting a little surprise tomorrow. Angie's face lit-up with a sudden realization. Her fantabulous party is going to be on Spring 11. That's her BIRTHDAY!

"Yay! I'm gonna have the best B-Day party ever!" she yelled cheerfully.

Later that night, Angie returned to her small home, which was seriously a piece of crap. She finally realized that if you try to pay nothing for a house, you get crap in return. Now she understands Animal Crossing.

She unpacked the rest of her belongings from her suitcase. She took out an old radio and listened to some music while sorting her things. A lot of songs she hadn't heard in a while played throughout the tiny house during the unpacking process. She hadn't listened to music since…the promise she had made before moving to Waffle Island. Gosh, she really hated some of the screwed-up names used on the island. She changed into pajamas and was about to go to bed when she noticed a small, silver…knife! Nah, just a small, silver book. She picked up the book, which was lying underneath the table in the center of her house, and she recognized it as her old diary. She flipped through it, finding the particular entry she wanted to re-read…

_Dear diary,_

_I am about to board the boat that will take me to Waffle, who the hell came up with that terrible excuse of a name?, Island. I'm pretty excited, yet depressed to leave the city. Oh well, things will work out. I can't believe I am about to do this! OK, I'm going to write down why I feel so embarrassed and nervous right now, but I'm gonna cross it out so no one EVER finds out._

Angie giggled, remembering the experience of happily scribbling through those next few lines of writing, and she continued reading the entry.

_Kay, good! Now I've expressed my thoughts, without risking anyone to know them. I definitely won't be missing the drunks, murderers, etc. of the enormous city, but I will miss my friends, who have been there for me during all of the happiest times of my life. Yeah, I'm being over-dramatic again, but who cares? I'll most likely never see any of them again, and that also means I won't be seeing my loving parents. Yay, I can finally see the boat getting a little closer to the dock! Uhh, is that rust covering the boat? And I don't suppose boats are supposed to make that sort of noise…Anyways! I hope I get a fresh start, and I hope things will go perfectly once I arrive. Haha, right now I'm boarding the boat, but the captain looks high, and he's smoking Goddess knows what. So if anyone except for me (Hah, I sure hope not!) is reading this, there's a small piece of information I think you might want to know._

_My name is Angie…..and I have been keeping a very big secret.~_

* * *

**Gasp! 10,000 words! What do you think her secret is? Well, let's just say it's important to the plot. For now, you'll just have to deal with the suspense. ;) **

**Review, my wonderful readers!**


	6. Preparations

**Thanks for the amazing reviews! Keep em' up! So this is how things are going to work for my chapter lengths from now on: If I get 1-2 reviews, you get a short chapter (1,000 words), if I get 3-4 reviews, you get a medium chapter (2,000 words), and if I get 5+ reviews, you get a long chapter. (starting at 3,000 words, but it will increase depending on how many reviews I get!) Why am I doing this? Because I just LOVE reviews! No matter what the length is, I'll still try to keep my updates as frequent as possible!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. If I did, no scary mayors would be in the games…They're always so short…and scary. Well, I don't own it!  
**

_**Sara: I'm glad you like it! Haha, I like that part, too. But what do I know? Of course I love pretty much every part! Thanks for the review and idea! It's a shame you'll have to wait to find out what Angie's mysterious secret is. **_

**_Fantasy-Hearter: Yep, no problem! (But sorry you have to pee!) I promise you'll eventually find out why she's so crazy and weird. Well, here's your update!_  
**

**OK, enjoy the awesome Chapter 6 of G.O.D.! (I think I'll be calling it that for a while.)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

_**Preparations  
**_

Angie woke up after a peaceful Nerf-gun-free sleep. She sat up on her bed, rubbed her eyes, and stretched like a cat. She stood up and drowsily made cereal. She can't cook, but if she does, someone usually ends up in the hospital. She didn't like to think about hospitals because of _Irene_. Angie was going to give her hell at that party. Six more days! She finished eating her cereal and felt a pang of loneliness inside her small home. She needed a pet or something. Just not a pet elf. She doesn't tend to take care of them very well.

She got ready and left her house. Maybe she should upgrade it with her hundred-thousand Gold? Or should she buy the clinic to put Irene and Jin out of business?

She glanced over at the empty field of dirt outside her house. Was she supposed to grow food on that shit? She shrugged and pointlessly walked around Caramel River District. She saw a few cute little animals but _accidentally_ killed a frog by _accidentally_ dropping her hammer…by accident. She kept walking and found herself standing in front of a beautiful waterfall, next to a hideous stalker guy. She had the urge to throw-up when she saw his creepy, squinted eyes.

"Hello, Angie. How are you this fine morning?" he asked, sounding creepy. He always sounds so creepy, but Angie recently figured out he wasn't a rapist…as far as she knew.

"Terrible." she replied.

"Why is that?" he asked, confused.

"Because I saw your ugliness, and it has ruined my whole day. So thanks a lot!" she said and sighed.

"I'm so sorry for being ugly!" he said, seeming not sarcastic, but honestly upset.

"Uh…That's OK. I forgive you if you give me a couple of the worms you use for fish bait."

"Of course! I'll try to avoid you so I don't freak you out with my demented face!" he said, handing her a few pink and slimy worms.

"Yeah, you better, you weirdo!" she said as she placed the worms in her swamp mud cup. She was going to use that somehow in her amazing game. She had no more use for Toby, so she pushed him into the little lake by the waterfall. She tried to tune out his screams and desperate splashing.

Angie stomped off, happy to get away from that squinty creep, who was starting to drown. She left Caramel River District and visited Sundae Inn.

Maya screamed when Insane Asylum Angie walked into Sundae Inn. (That was the nickname she gave her.)

"H-Hi Insa-I mean-Angie!" she said nervously with fake cheerfulness while wiping a table.

Angie just glared at the girl. Then Maya frantically looked around and scampered into the kitchen.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY KITCHEN, YOU ANNOYING BITCH!" someone screamed from the kitchen right as Maya ran in.

"But Chasey, you love me!"

"Not this crap again! NOW GET OUT BEFORE I TAKE OUT MY BUTCHER KNIFE"

Maya ran back out of the kitchen with a tear-streaked face and more tears welling up in her eyes. A moment later, her sadness turned into anger.

"Ins-Angie, can you pretty please shoot Chase for me?" she asked sickeningly sweet.

"Sorry, Maya, but my schedule's full at the moment." Angie said sarcastically, with fake sadness.

"Oh, that's too bad. Maybe another time?" she replied, full of false hope.

"…Yeah."

Angie approached the kitchen, took a deep breath, and walked in, expecting the worst.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs when the gigantic butcher knife flew towards her and got stuck in the wall behind her. It looked like it was about two centimeters away from her face. Well, that was definitely more than she had expected.

Chase worriedly walked up to poor Angie, whose eyes were still wide with shock.

"Uh…Hehe…Sorry about that, I thought you were Maya…" he said nervously, waiting for her to get out of her trance. Did she have heart failure, or something?

"…I need a drink." she said after a few minutes of silence. She pulled the knife from the wall and slowly handed it back too Chase. She did so with caution; she didn't want to be giving knives to possibly unstable maniacs, now did she?

"Sorry, the bar isn't open yet." Chase said, placing the knife back on the counter.

Angie opened her mouth to demand alcohol, but was interrupted by Maya running in.

"OMG, Angie! I heard you, like, scream! Are you, like, OK!" Maya yelled. _Late, much?_

"Yes, Maya. I am, like, totally trippin'." She sarcastically replied. She felt a pang of sympathy towards Chase. Now she knew how he got so sarcastic around everyone. _The little brat pushed him into the bad habit by being her annoying self._

"Kay, that's awesome! Angie, you are, like, so my new BFF! Sorry Chasey, don't get jealous just because I have another BFF now!" she said. Well, more like screeched.

"Yeah. Whatever." Chase said while cooking.

"Chase I want-I mean _Gill _wants you to make the food on this list for the party next week." she said, handing him a list of food she made on her way to Sundae Inn.

"Isn't this a little girly to be Gill's handwriting?" Chase questioned.

"Uh…Well, he did get it on with Bo yesterday…" she said as an excuse.

"Oh, I see. I kind of suspected Gill to be gay, considering how he always writes in that damn diary of his."

"Yeah, that's scary. So, get to work or whatever. Bye!" she said before leaving. She would definitely be coming back tonight for that drink.

Angie found Luke chopping a tree by the carpenter's.

"Hey, Lukey!" she said walking up to Luke and admiring how she tends to add a "y" to the end of people's names.

"Hi, Angie! Did you hear about Bo's triple affair?" Luke asked, full of excitement. When wasn't he excited about something?

"I only know of Bo getting feisty with Gill and Chase." she said.

"Oh. Don't tell anyone, but…last night I heard Bo screaming "_Oh, Mayor Hamilton! Oh! Oh!_"."

For once, Angie was at a loss for words.

"Yeah, I know! It's terrifying, isn't it! Just between you and me…Bo has about fifty shirtless men posters in his room…most of them are Taylor Lautner." Luke said, seeming more than eager to gossip with her.

"Yum. Never mind, now that I think about Bo owning a bunch of Taylor's abs. What else does he keep in his room?" She asked, realizing that Luke probably looked through all of Bo's belongings. She already started to regret the question.

"Definitely not condoms. Not that he would nee-" he was cut off by Angie smacking his arm with a pickle.

"You need to learn when to shut up! TMI!" she yelled feeling sick to her stomach.

"Sorry. He does have pink bedding, though! Also when I looked through his closet, I swear I saw a dress, Angie! A freaking _dress_!"

"Uh. That's cool. I hope he doesn't flirt with _too _many guys at the party. We don't need Julius getting jealous and angry, now do we? So, it's your job to keep him from flirting." she said.

"OK, but what if he flirts with_ me_?" Luke replied.

"That's your problem now. Bye!" Angie said, running away from the terrified Luke.

Angie headed over to Souffle Farm to remind the losers living there to actually show up to the party.

"Hello." Ruth and Craig said simultaneously in a monotone voice when Angie walked into their seed store.

"...Hi. I just wanted to remind you to actually show up at the party next week because if you don't, you'll be turned into pants." Angie said.

Craig and Ruth's expressions were blank.

"We will show up. I have to go find Anissa to give her this information. Good-Bye." Ruth said, leaving.

Angie wondered if Craig and Ruth were robots. _They're so boring!_

"Angie, since you're a new farmer, I'm going to take you outside to teach you the farming basics." he said.

"No."

"Yes."

"Hell no."

"Ow!" Angie yelled. Craig was twisting Angie's arm with inhuman strength. His face remained without any expression, whatsoever.

"F-Fine!" Angie said, and Craig released his painful grip.

"Freak." Angie muttered as Craig led her outside to their boring dirt plots.

"Now that we are outside…"

"No shit." she murmured.

"…I can teach you the basics of farming. First, in order to plant the seeds you must…" Angie stopped listening to him by that point, so she focused all of her attention by staring at a mole on his boring face, and she thought that it was shaped like a unicorn.

Craig stopped talking for a moment and took out some strange tool that was likely used to farm. It's not like Angie cared or anything.

"This is your hoe." Craig said, offering it to her. Angie took it the wrong way and became furious.

"I. Am. Not. A. Freaking. PIMP!" she exploded, smacking away this so called "hoe".

Craig still didn't have any expressions on his face. She noticed that Craig hasn't blinked since she arrived at his farm.

Angie stormed off angrily, ignoring Craig's explanation about how "farmers are only successful with the proper tools".

She saw that the sun had set by then, so she made her way over to the bar.

"HEY KATHY GIMME SOME VODKA!" she screamed.

"Sure thing y'all! Comin' right up!" she replied.

Angie glanced at the bar seats near her and noticed a wasted, little Chloe, and a wasted Witch.

She got her drink, but before she could even take a sip, Chloe started begging her for it.

"Angie, please give me your dink! Please, please, please!"

"No. Aren't you too young to be drinking?"

"Uh…No. So give me your drink. Now!" she cried.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to get your own, sweetie." she said and took a big gulp.

Chloe's whininess soon turned into anger. She had a big temper tantrum and started hitting Angie, who was on her third glass. Everything that happened afterwards was a blur.

She woke up a few hours later, rubbing her throbbing head. All she could remember was throwing Chloe on top of a table, and the Witch cheering her on.

"Hey, it's almost time to close up the bar." Kathy said to Angie, who was lying on the floor.

"H-How come you look like an orange possum?" Angie asked while trying to focus her vision.

"Come on, Angie. You have to leave the bar now. If Chloe managed to crawl out of here, you can too."

"I'm so much awesomer than that little dirtbag." she said, attempting to crawl out of the bar.

An hour later, Angie was crawling down the path that led to Caramel River district. She stopped for a minute to vomit on a cute cat that was sleeping near a bush.

She groaned and continued to crawl.

She finally made it to her house and tried to stand up while leaning against the front door. She dug through her pockets for her keys, but a memory of the bar came back to her.

"_Hey, Chloe! I'm gonna throw you on that table next time you slap me!" SLAP._

_She grabbed hold of Chloe's head and swung her around a few times before letting go. She landed on a table and rolled off of it. _

"_WOO! Go Angie!" the Witch cheered drunkily._

_Chloe crawled over to Angie, stood up, and bit her arm._

"_Damn it, Chloe! I'm going to buy a gun from Mr. Ham and shoot you dead!" she screamed. _

"_Wait! How about we have a drinking contest to find out who's cooler?" Chloe asked innocently._

"_Fine, but you're so going to lose!"_

"_It's ON!"_

_Thirty minutes later…_

"_Hey, let's see who can put the most stuff in their drink and manage to stomach it all!" Angie slurred._

"_OK!" Chloe said drunken, and she put her gloves into her drink._

"_Ha, ish that all you got?" Angie asked, throwing her flip-flop into her drink._

_Chloe glared and put Mr. Ham's Gill training whistle into her drink._

"_My turn!" Angie said happily, putting her __**house keys **__in._

"_Kay, now it's time to drink them!" Chloe said, and she drank her whole glass. So did Angie._

"_Ish a tie!" the Witch exclaimed before falling off her seat._

_After a few minutes, Chloe threw-up._

"_I win!" Angie yelled and passed out._

After remembering what happened, Angie quickly shoved her finger down her throat and coughed up her keys.

She shoved her keys into the lock and collapsed on her bed. Before falling asleep, she glanced at her clock. 5:30 a.m.

Angie woke up the next afternoon with a massive headache. She sighed, realizing that she didn't have any asprin, and there was no way she would go to the clinic for some.

She rolled out of bed, and wobbled her way outside after getting dressed and brushing her teeth to hide the smell of alcohol.

She reached Waffle Town and felt someone tap her shoulder.

"What happened to you last night?" Chase asked, observing her signs of a hangover.

"I got in a bar fight with a child." she said simply, before wobbling away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter 6 and don't forget to review, so you can get a long chapter! (:**


	7. Pretty Gun, Ugly Elf

**Go to my profile and vote on my poll to let me know who you want Angie's first victim to be once her Dare Game starts!**

**Thanks for the reviews! Guess what? You're getting a long chapter! **

_**InvaderBlok: Thanks, I'm glad you like it! (:**_

_**Fantasy-Hearter: Yeah, that part was a favorite of mine! Thanks for the review!**_

_**SS-Spirit: Aw, that's great! You're going to be happy by the time you finish reading this chapter! Hahaha, amazing ideas! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Hanaakari: Hahaha, my friends don't, either! Thanks so much for the review!**_

_**evilGiggles13: Ha, I know how you feel! Thanks, and there's definitely some elf action in this chapter!**_

_**sarababii: Congrats on getting an account! I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you like this one too! Thanks for reviewing!**_

**Enjoy Chapter 7!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**Pretty Gun, Ugly Elf  
**_

Angie wasted the whole day asking people on the island for aspirin. All they said was "Go to the clinic, stupid." and so she ignored them and continued asking around. It was very difficult for her because she would always randomly tip over, or sometimes her eye-sight would go all blurry.

Overall, her day was hell.

Meanwhile, Gill was doing work on the party throughout the day. He had to make sure everything was perfectly organized. He's just that kind of person. Even though he thought he did work, he was mostly just writing in his freaking diary.

Also, Chloe and the Witch spent their day trying to deal with their hangovers. Except in the Witch's case, she only made hers worse by saying that she would make a potion to get rid of it, but she only drank more alcohol.

Ramsey was too old to care about Chloe's scent of alcohol; he didn't notice her hangover at all.

Chloe dealt with her situation by trying to puke her guts out.

That day, Mr. Ham officially named it "National Hangover Day!" National Hangover Day turned out to be a complete failure.

Angie woke up the next day full of the energy she lacked from the previous one. Her hangover was gone, and she only had four more days until her marvelous party. She didn't need to worry about music and decorations for it because her game was all that the party needed to make it fantastic.

She stepped outside, breathing in the fresh spring air. Then she started coughing as Renee passed by.

"Too many shit smokers here." Angie muttered bitterly.

Her eyes saw something gleam in the spot outside her house where she swung her axe at the little red elf. She curiously picked it up and realized it was another one of those badge things. She seriously had no clue what was up with those things. She put it in her bag and wondered what it did.

Then the evil Fairy Lady poofed next to Angie out of nowhere.

"Congratulations on getting one step closer to saving my Goddess Tree!"

"I would never save anything of yours, you slut!" she yelled.

"Well, at least if I had a party, I would invite you!"

"No, you wouldn't." Angie said, rolling her eyes.

Fairy Lady snorted. "Whatever. Have fun at your stupid party because it's going to suck without my presence."

"It's going to be awesome without you! You're just jealous!" Angie replied. She knew when someone was jealous of her, and Fairy Lady was _obviously_ raging with jealousy.

"YOU WILL REGRET NOT INVITING ME, WENCH!" she screamed before poofing away.

"At least my life doesn't depend on a tree." Angie murmured.

She skipped to Town Hall to check up on Gill.

Gill was scribbling in his diary, and he was in the _zone_!

"Wattcha writing, Gilly?"

Gill jumped up in surprise. Angie.

"I'm expressing my manly thoughts!"

"You do realize that your diary is pink with rainbows and unicorns, right?"

"…Uh…"

"It's ok, I'm sure **Bo** would be fine with that." she smirked.

"Shut up!"

"Fine, fine. So, I came here to check up on your mega awesome party planning skills…but I see you were too busy writing about your experiences with BoBo."

"BoBo? And no, I wasn't writing about that annoyance." he scoffed.

"DENIAL! Yeah, I thought he deserved a nickname, since he's so close to you." She replied innocently.

"Hey, at least I'm not annoying you about your drinking problems!" Gill yelled, his face red with either anger or embarrassment.

"At least I'll admit I'm a crazy drunk, but who isn't?"

"Not me!" Gill declared proudly, as if he would get some sort of prize for it.

"Actually, Kathy told me a couple days ago that tomato juice is the heaviest they've got." Angie shot back.

Before Gill could reply, Mr. Ham came bursting in.

"Don't eat me!" Angie yelled automatically as soon as she saw him.

"I'm not going to eat you! I ate some twinkies and a puppy before I came here." He said with his creepy jolly voice.

"Yeah, but it's only a matter of minutes before you get hungry again!" Angie yelled, frustrated by Gill and Mr. Ham giving her so many come-backs. She wasn't in the mood for arguments, only party planning.

Mr. Ham only burped in reply.

"Kay, listen shorty. I need a gun for my awesome, fantabulous party, and I heard you sell them for a great deal."

"Yup! I'll give you a Care Bears gun with extra bullets for only 10 Gold!" he said, grinning evilly.

"Deal!" she said, cheerfully handing him the Gold. Mr. Ham ate it…

"Here's your deluxe Care Bears gun!" he said, giving Angie a gorgeous, colorful gun with cute rainbow teddy bears on it.

"Sharing is caring!" Angie yelled before exiting Town Hall. Elli, the receptionist, was staring in shock. She would have warned the mayor about selling guns to people like Angie, but she can only speak when spoken to, or she'll get fired. She had a feeling nobody on the island liked her.

_A gun for the party? What have I gotten myself into?_, Gill thought before he continued to write in his diary.

Angie made her way over to the Witch's house because she had some business to deal with there.

Of course, the Witch was chugging own a bottle of wine when she walked inside.

Angie sighed. "When aren't you drunk or hung-over?" she asked.

"When ehm doin' drugs!" she replied after finishing the bottle.

"Well, I need you to do a little favor for me." Angie said and whispered the task in the Witch's ear.

"Yea, shhuree." she replied drunkly, and she casted a spell of some sort.

"Thanks!"

"You're welcim, besht friend!" the Witch said before blacking out. Angie shrugged and left. Now there was nothing else to do but wait for the party!

She wandered through the magical forest and found Luke chopping a tree.

"Lukey!" she yelled.

"Angie!" he yelled back.

Suddenly, a loud gurgling noise came from the bushes behind her. She turned around and backed away, taking out her pickle for defense. She would use her new gun, but she needed to save that for the party.

"Angie, I'll protect you!" Luke said, running in front of Angie, swinging his axe around even though the thing hadn't come out of the bushes yet.

The gurgling stopped, but the bushes started rustling.

Out came the most deformed, hideous thing Angie had ever seen. It was some horrible parody of the little blue elf she had seen when she was led to the red elf's mother ship.

The thing had gruesome sharp nails that were very long and brown. It had no eyeballs, just empty holes, and it had three arms sprouting from one side of its body, but no arms on the other side. It looked twice as big as the other elves, and its little blue uniform had stains of every color and was ripped in a few places. Disgusting bugs were crawling out of its mouth and its elfy hat had an eyeball on it.

Angie screamed in horror and Luke was long gone by then.

"W-What the hell are you!" Angie screamed as the thing limped toward her.

It gurgled and moaned in response.

Angie found out that the only way to get out of the forest was to go through the same bushes it popped out of so she would have to form a very complicated plan in her head to pass the demented creature, which was blocking her way. She had to think for a minute to devise a plan that would hopefully work.

Her amazing plan was finally able to be put into action

Angie simple stepped over it and walked away. She crawled through the bushes and looked behind her one last time before leaving.

The thing had fallen over and started rolling around in attempt to get back up, but she noticed a shiny badge stuck in the bush. She grabbed it and left.

Moments later she was visited once again by Fairy Lady, and she looked pissed off.

"Good job obtaining another badge! Soon you'll be able to save my tree, but I still hate you." she said.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not saving your damn tree!"

"Yeah, you will." She said, smiling.

"Uh, no, I won't. So, what the freak was that devil-spawn elf I just got away from?" Angie asked.

"Ben? Oh yeah. I pushed him into my cauldron of acid because I needed someone to test it on."

Angie nodded. "Um, what do you plan to do with the acid?"

"…I have to go now…"

"Wait-" *_poof_*

"Dang it. I wanted to ask her for some acid to put in my wormy swamp mud cup." Angie muttered. She sighed, walked around the island, and found her way to Brownie Ranch.

She noticed some herd racing toward her in the distance. She squinted and saw that they were…

Ostriches?

There were at least twelve of them and they looked like they were trying to attack her.

The ostriches ran closer to her, and Angie had seconds to try and save herself. She quickly took out her pickle and threw it as far as she could in a different direction.

All of them but one got distracted by the pickle and ran to it.

"Hey! Go get the pickle!" Angie yelled to the big, fluffy ostrich standing in front of her.

It approached her and nuzzled its head against her shoulder.

"Aww! Now that I think about it, you're just adorable!" she said, observing its features. The ostrich had beautiful long, black feathers, but it was a little cross-eyed.

"…Maybe I'll keep you." She mused.

The ostrich walked away from her for a minute to eat a dead bat off the ground.

"I think I'll name you Ozzie!" Angie declared, hugging him.

Ozzie squawked in reply.

"Ozzie the Ostrich!" she said, enjoying how great that sounded.

"I suppose I'll have to buy you some ostrich food…"

Ozzie shook his head.

"What? You just want me to feed you bats from now on?" Angie asked sarcastically.

Ozzie squawked happily.

"I guess if you really like them…let's go then! Run fast so the people working on this ranch don't make me pay for you." She said, hopping on his back.

They ran off, heading towards Angie's farm.

"Hmm. I suppose I should bring you to my party. It's too bad I had to get rid of my pickle just to get rid of your…pack."

"Squawk!" Ozzie replied.

"I don't have a barn for you. You'll just have to sleep in my shitty house tonight." Angie said, hopping off his back once they got back to her house.

She held open the door for him, and they walked inside.

"OK, you'll sleep on the floor tonight, and-" Too late. Ozzie was already curled up on her bed, fast asleep.

Angie growled and attempted pushing him off, but it wouldn't work.

"Freakin' fat ostrich." She muttered tiredly as she started to fall asleep on the floor.

_She had another one of those dreams where the elves danced around as if they were retarded, except there was no Pooky, the mean red one had an eye-patch and a cigarette, and the blue one looked demented/deformed as it had earlier that day. The purple and yellow ones seemed normal. Another difference was that the sign than popped up said she earned 0 Gold that day. Then why were the elves dancing?_

Angie woke up the next morning, feeling something pecking her head.

"Hey, Ozzie." she said, still half asleep.

She got up, her back aching from sleeping on the floor, and there was a knock on the door.

She answered it to see nobody there.

"F*** you, Chloe!" she screamed, shaking her fist in the air. Angie couldn't believe the kid was trying to pull pranks on her, especially after the hell she had to go through at the bar.

"Uh, down here!" a little voice squeaked. Angie looked down. It was the little yellow elf.

"Oh. What do you want?" she asked, boredly.

"To give you this, er, delicious green drink!" he said nervously, handing her a cup full of acid. Angie smiled, and poured the acid into her mud cup. She had wonderful plans for that crap.

Then, the yellow elf told her some insanely stupid joke, and she reached for her gun.

"Sorry, I meant for it to be funny!" he cried, shielding his tiny head.

"I won't shoot you, if you give me your little badge. You see, I enjoy their shininess, and it seems like I've been starting to grow a collection of them." she said.

"Fine!" the pee-colored elf said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a badge.

"H-Here! Don't shoot!" he said as he gave her the badge.

"Thank you. Now, scram!" she yelled, and he whispered another joke and scurried away. But not before she shot him in the shoulder. Now, Angie only needed the purple elf's badge, and her collection would be complete. She wondered if the acid that pee elf gave her was from Fairy Lady, and did she want her to drink it?

_Hm. And I thought we were getting along pretty well!_, Angie thought.

Three more days until her party…

She walked up to her mailbox and opened it. She took out a letter from the clinic and resisted the urge to rip it up into little pieces. She clenched her teeth and read through it.

_Dear bitch,_

_We have recruited a boy named Perry to work here at the clinic. So next time you think you can just walk in and piss off my grandson and I, you'll have more trouble getting out alive. You see, Perry is an assassin from a dirty city, and he's very gangster. Yes, he is aware of your party and will be attending along with some other new kid named Paolo. _

_-Irene_

Angie realized how she now has the element of surprise, since she also has a gun that they don't know about.

She took her leash, the same one she used on Pooky, and she tied it to Ozzie. She then tied the other end around a nearby tree. Ozzie bent over and struggled to reach a dead baby bat on the ground a few feet away.

Angie heard a familiar '_thump thump thump_' coming from behind her. She sighed, turned around, and saw the pack of ostriches racing towards her yet again. Only this time, she didn't have a pickle, and Hanna, Cain, and Renee were riding on three of them, looking furious.

Renee was riding her ostrich named Lenny, but she tried to light a cigarette and failed, causing her and her ostrich to crash into a tree. She sat up and smoked.

Angie saw Renee crash into a tree, so that gave her better chances of getting rid of those creeps.

"What do you want?" she asked boredly as the ostrich pack came to a halt in front of her.

Cain jabbed a finger in Ozzie's direction.

"Oh. That's Ozzie." she said, observing the ostrich's neck, straining to reach the bat.

"You stole that from us!" Hanna yelled angrily.

"So? It's not like you get any business because I'm the only one who would ever possibly buy anything. Which I won't." Angie said.

Cain growled. "OK, listen. Hamilton is on a _rampage_ because he's really hungry again, and the only way we can ease that hunger is to feed him Gold, since it…backs him up. So whenever he gets on a hunger rampage, every business on the island is required to feed him 5,000 Gold, and we can't do that unless you pay for the ostrich you stole." he explained

"I don't care if he eats you." She replied, simply.

"Fine! Then we'll just tell him to eat _you_!" Hanna yelled. Angie's been there, done that, so she handed them their Gold. Renee started coughing violently, but no one bothered to look her way.

"Thank you. We'll be leaving now." Cain said.

"_Good_." Angie said bitterly. Ozzie choked a little, his neck still reaching for that bat.

One of the ostriches approached Angie and laid a crap on her shoe. It ran away before she could shoot it.

"Damn…"

She took out her awful cup, which now had, swamp mud, worms, and acid. She scooped up the ostrich turd with her cup. She had an idea for what would become of the Cup of Doom.

When she put the cup away, she found the pink potion the Witch had given her. She wondered what it did…

She shrugged and put it back in her _rucksack_. She was proud of using big-kid words.

Angie skipped into Waffle Town and stopped in front of the clinic. She had to meet this Perry kid.

She felt a harsh tap on her shoulder before deciding to walk inside.

"Hello Jin. What do you want?" she asked with fake kindness.

"I want you to get out of my way, instead of just standing there like a _moron_."

Remembrance sparked inside of Angie.

She quickly dug through her rucksack and took out a carton of eggs. Jin knew what she was up to, since he dealt with the experience not too long ago.

Angie grinned and egged him several times before we ran away, shielding himself.

She went into the horrid excuse of a clinic. Irene hissed at her, and Angie's eyes grew wide in surprise. There was something seriously wrong with that old hag…

"What the hell are you doing here?" she screeched with anger.

Angie smirked. "Waiting for you to finally die, hag." she said, casually.

"That's it! It's time for you to meet Perry." Irene screamed. On cue, a blue-haired kid with the ugliest clothes _ever_ walked in from a different room. He looked about ten years old, and he had a toothpick sticking out of his mouth. His arms were crossed, like it was some sort of gang sign. He didn't look like a very friendly kid.

"Yo, call me P-Dawg. I can beat your sorry ass to the ground, and I'm Da Shit!" he said, making more gang gestures.

"…You're definitely shit." Angie said.

"What was that!" he said, spitting on the floor.

"Irene? Is this the best you can do?" she asked, rolling her eyes and leaving.

Irene stared at the spot Angie was standing at in pure disbelief.

Angie smiled. Irene had no chance at her party.

She walked back to her house to untie Ozzie and go for a _long_ ride.

* * *

**The party starts in the next chapter! Review, please! (:**


	8. BOOM!

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and voting on the poll! This chapter is a very special Independence Day chapter, so in celebration, Angie makes fireworks! Sort of. Well, you'll find out soon! Also, the party starts, but the game won't start until the next chapter.**

_**QueenoftheCatz: chapter 5- Yeah! VERY important to the plot…Yep, that's Bo in a nutshell! Chapter 6- Yeah, I've kind of had a thing against Maya, so I've expressed it through Chase hahaha! Chapter 7- Mr. Ham's at it again...Good, it's supposed to be DISGUSTING! Just wait until you see what I have planned for that sucker! Thanks for the reviews! :D**_

_**SS-Spirit: Haha, it was so much fun writing about Ozzie and his pack! You're welcome, and I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**sarababii: Hehe! That's why Ozzie eats bats! Thanks for the review!**_

_**Hanaakarii: Hahaha, nice! It's funny how I was planning this as an explosive chapter… More Chase coming up soon! Thank you for the review!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. If I did, I'd consider myself to be a pretty big Super-Nerd.**

**Enjoy my little Fourth of July/ Fantabulous Party chapter! (:**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

_**BOOM!**_

It was the day before Angie's party, it was her Birthday's Eve, and she needed to celebrate it real good.

"Just how am I supposed to that?" she asked herself that morning, while cleaning her house with Ozzie. Ozzie was helpful enough to clean up all the dead bats in her attic.

"Good boy!" she praised as Ozzie bit off the head of a bat.

Angie knew she needed to make her Birthday's Eve really special, but she would need loads of dynamite.

"Where would I find dynamite on this island?" she asked Ozzie.

"Squawk!" he chirped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. What was the point in celebrating when she didn't know where to find dynamite?

"Wait! I bet there's dynamite at the mining district! Duh!" Angie exclaimed, doing a face-palm.

"Squawk!"

"…Shut up, Ozzie."

She climbed on his back, and they rode to the mining district, ignoring the baffled stares from the islanders. Who wouldn't notice the town's lunatic cheerfully riding on a bat-eating ostrich?

They arrived at Ganache Mine District, and Angie hopped off of Ozzie.

"Kay, I'll be asking around for dynamite, while you go bat hunting in the mine." she explained to Ozzie, who somehow understood her and ran off into the dark mine.

Angie saw Chloe running around outside the Blacksmith's, playing with that little kid, Taylor.

Chloe stopped in her tracks when she noticed her drinking rival.

"Yeah, that's right! I have a better stomach for alcohol than you!" she yelled to Chloe.

"You're a meanie! At least I have friends!" she cried back.

"Uh, no hun, you don't. Taylor's probably only playing with you so you can get him a good deal on some beer." Angie said calmly. Taylor's face turned red, and he looked away from Chloe.

"Is that true, Taylor?" she asked with tears welling up in her eyes.

The young boy didn't say anything. Angie snuck away to avoid the obvious little-kid-drama that was going on.

She walked into the Blacksmith's with a sigh of relief. She saw Owen receiving a new and improved hammer.

"Hey Owen!" Angie said, grinning.

"Hi Angie. What do you want?" he asked, putting away the hammer.

"Do you have any dynamite?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah, but it's strictly for the use for employees to blow up big rocks." he replied.

"Aw…Can I get a part time job here, or something?" she asked, her eyes beaming with hope.

"Fine, but you can only blow up rocks! " Owen commanded and walked outside. Angie followed with a devilish grin plastered on her face.

"…Uh, hey Owen? Why don't you go visit Kathy, and I'll take over?" she asked once they stopped for a break a half hour later.

"Wh-What makes you think I want to visit Kathy?" he asked, his gigantic head glowing bright red.

Angie raised an eyebrow. "Maybe because your face is as red as your hair?"

"OK, but no fooling off while I'm gone." Owen said and nervously left to see the nice waitress.

"His head must be full of hot air." Angie muttered, grabbing as much of the explosive dynamite as she possibly could. She even strapped some to Ozzie, who had finished with his bat hunting.

People passing by Angie ran away after seeing the dynamite in her arms.

She shrugged and walked into town and ran into a certain sarcastic violet-eyed guy.

"Hey, Chasey!" Angie said, smiling.

Chase's eyes grew wide. "Hi…What do you plan on doing with that dynamite?" he asked.

"Oh. I'm going to blow stuff up to celebrate my Birthday's Eve!" her face lit up with excitement.

_Damn, I need to get her something for her Birthday, or she'll kill me!_, Chase thought.

"Well, what, or who, are you blowing up?"

"You'll see." she said, walking away with her ostrich.

Chase was worried that someone would get hurt. Although, he wouldn't mind if Maya exploded.

Angie finished putting some of the dynamite in place. She backed up and watched the explosives work their magic.

The clinic went 'BOOM'.

She ran far away with Ozzie and the rest of her dynamite, afraid of getting murdered by Irene, but hopefully she died in the explosion. Angie stopped in her tracks. Today was Monday. The clinic is _closed_ on Mondays!

Angie let out a long stream of curses and punched a tree. She got a very bad scolding from Hayden, who's apparently a huge environmentalist.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

She went back to the burnt remains of the Meringue Clinic. She burst into laughter.

All of the townsfolk were crowded around the clinic, staring at it with either disappointment or awe. That meant all the losers were sad, and all the cool people were happy about her explosive prank.

Irene marched up to Angie, fuming with anger and hatred. A pissed off Jin and Perry followed close behind.

"_What have you done!_" Irene screeched. Angie opened her mouth to speak.

Irene silenced her and continued. "If one of us or a sick patient had been inside there…Goddess, Angela! One day I'm going to get you back! So why on earth have you done this stupid thing to the only clinic in town!"

Angie was delightfully surprised at how easy the queen of all bitches was on her.

_I suppose Irene could care less about where she works…_, Angie thought.

"I was celebrating. Don't call me Angela. I have more important things to do than deal with your crap right now, so bye. Also, good luck paying to get the clinic fixed." she replied, walking away.

Irene sadly took all of her anger out on her weak grandson, Jin, now that Angie was gone.

Angie walked up to the church that overlooked the town. (No, she didn't plan on blowing it up, she's not _THAT_ heartless!)

She spun around when she heard crying. A purple-haired woman was standing over a gravestone in the little cemetery, and she was bawling her eyes out.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Leave me alone!" Mira screamed, throwing her shoe at Angie.

"Jeez, sorry! I didn't know you had emotional problems. Otherwise I wouldn't have bothered you." She replied, whipping the heeled shoe back at the woman before turning away to go inside the church.

"Hello? Is anyone here? I need to confess!" Angie called out once she walked in.

"Yes. Go to the Confessional box." a creepy and very familiar voice answered. Mr. Ham was a priest, too?

"Dang it…You're not a boy…" she heard him murmur quietly.

"Ahem. So, what is it you need to confess?" he asked. She swore she heard disappointment in his voice.

Three hours later, Angie had finished confessing her sins from the past week.

At first, Mr. Ham was shocked by her terrible deeds, but he fell asleep by the two-hour mark. She sighed and left.

She heard someone else, with a tinier voice than Mira's manly one, crying from behind the church. Angie curiously walked over and found the purple elf crying like a little baby.

"Why are you crying?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't give her a massive headache.

"Waaahhh! I'm so bored! I have no friends!" he wailed, snot coming out of his miniature nose.

"…I'll be your friend if you give me your badge." Angie said, smiling. The purple elf eased up on the screaming.

"Yay! Yeah, you can have my badge. I don't even know what it does." He sniffled, giving her the final elf badge.

"So, can we play together now?" he asked happily, wiping away the tears.

"See ya later!" Angie yelled quickly, running away from the confused elf. While sprinting down the hill, she managed to hear him burst into sobs again.

She stopped to catch her breath, and once again, Fairy Lady poofed in front of her.

"Gosh, just leave me alone, you stalker!" Angie yelled angrily.

Fairy Lady growled. "You have the last Sprite Badge. Now I need to take you to my Goddess Tree, so you can raise it back to health." She explained to the girl with dynamite.

"…What?" she asked, blinking and putting a hand on her hip.

Fairy Lady ignored her and dragged her to the 'mother ship'. Angie screamed out "_Rape!_", insults, and threats.

They finally reached the evil lair, and she thrashed around in Fairy Lady's grip, attempting to bite her arm.

"Stop! We have arrived to my tree, so bring it back to life by watering it with your farming powers!" commanded Fairy Lady.

Angie stopped struggling. "Why don't you freaking water it yourself!" she screeched, realizing how totally stupid Fairy Lady's commands were.

"I can't because I'm sick like the tree. Once you water it for the first time, you have to come back every day to water it, and it shall eventually restore back to perfect health." she said, smiling.

"You're a nutty hippie. Well, what happens if it dies?" Angie asked.

"…I'm not sure. I'm immortal, so it's not possible for me to die. Maybe if my tree dies, everything goes back to normal…" she pondered.

Angie grew happy and ran over to the huge tree, placed some dynamite next to it, and waited for it to explode. Fairy Lady grew worried.

Little pieces of tree flew everywhere after the big explosion and Fairy Lady's elves came running up to her. Thankfully (not), Fairy Lady was alive and healthy again.

"Damn." Angie muttered under her breath.

"Goddess, what has happened!" the elfies shrieked in unison, eyeing the girl with dynamite standing in the tree's spot. Angie noticed the deformed blue elf gurgling and crawling around. She also saw the evil red one with one eye. The eye-patch was still covering the eye Fairy Lady had beaten for his "betrayal".

"Angie has saved me!" exclaimed Fairy Lady, and she ran over to Angie and hugged her. Angie raised an eyebrow and pushed her away.

"I didn't _mean_ to save you! I was testing to see if you'd die!" she yelled frustratingly.

"I don't care! To repay you for your great act of kindness, I will give you one of my Harvest Sprites!"

Angie assumed she meant an elf. She smirked and pointed to the evil red one. He sent her a death glare in return.

"Of course! I don't really like Alan anyway. You're doing me a favor by taking that little spaz away!" Fairy Lady said, sacking the elf.

"Yay!" Angie beamed, taking the little sack with the elf violently kicking around inside.

She skipped away and saw the bright full moon rising into the sky. She went to town, once she found Ozzie, and screamed "Everyone go to the beach immediately, or I'll explode you!".

Angie waited for the scared townspeople to make their way over to the beach. Some noticed the sack she was holding, and others noticed the dynamite.

She found Chase and happily walked over to him.

"Hi, Chasey!" she said, smiling.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked, glancing at the elf sized sack.

"I'm giving everyone a show!" she said and lit the dynamite. She threw the sack and the last of her dynamite off into the distance, away from the people around her, who were starting to freak out.

Alan exploded with an ear-splitting "_BOOM!_" and his magical spirit flew over the ocean.

Everybody watched in awe at the fireworks show. Alan's elfiness caused the most amazing fireworks show the island has ever seen.

Angie sat down next to Chase, who was staring up at the sky in wonderment.

"Do you like it?" she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah." He replied, blushing.

"That's good to know." she said.

"Maybe you _can_ do good things every once and a while…" Chase said, still watching the pretty lights in the sky.

"You're soon going to take back those words." She sighed, getting up. Angie left.

Sometimes Chase didn't know what to think of Angie. He was so confused about her. And what was she talking about before she left?

* * *

The next day at five, it was an hour before her party. She boarded up all of the Sundae Inn's windows, claiming that it was for special effects for the party. She double-checked on Gill to make sure things were going according to plan. He was apparently worried about what would happen, and he was starting to regret helping her. She also snuck up to a once again drunk Colleen, and she stole the keys from her pocket.

"Thank the Goddess (Yolanda) for the locked-from-the-inside doors this place has." Angie said, putting away the second pair of Inn keys. Now there would be no way out of the Inn once everyone arrived. Things were going great for Angie that day.

After staring at the lock for a while, the Inn finally started flooding with people. It wasn't too long until all of the Island's population, except for Fairy Lady and the elves were inside.

"Sorry, the Inn doesn't allow _dogs_." Angie joked, blocking the entrance for Irene. Irene snapped and Perry walked up, giving Angie a nasty look.

They both glared at Angie and she stepped to the side, sadly allowing them to come in. Once everyone was inside, she closed the door and locked it without anyone noticing.

Everyone immediately bee-lined their way over to the bar. Angie saw the Witching shoving her way through the crowd surrounding the bar.

"DAMNIT PEOPLE, MOVE!" Witch screamed, pushing Chloe to the floor. The young girl started crying and examined the scrape on her knee.

Angie saw some tan guy with whitish hair in a braid and cool looking clothes standing alone. She didn't recognize him. He was the only one who seemed uneager to get a drink. She made her way over to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Why aren't you at the bar?" she questioned with innocence.

"…I…don't…crave…alcohol…Who…are…you?" he asked quietly, pausing after every word he said. Angie found it slightly annoying.

"I'm Angie. Who are you, and what's up with the way you speak?" she asked.

"Call…me…Wizard…I…like…to…talk…like…this…" he replied in an almost inaudible voice. Angie started getting angry with him.

"Well, either go get a drink, or start talking normally!" she yelled before sighing and turning away from him. She left to go get a drink, and Wizard reluctantly followed.

Angie sat down next to her drinking buddy, the Witch. Thankfully, Witch wasn't that drunk, yet.

"Hey, how come you and that other guy don't tell anyone your real names?" she asked.

"I don't know about Wizard, but I refuse to tell anyone my name because it makes me feel cooler than everyone else." She said proudly, and Angie detected a slight slur.

"FYI, I don't find it cool at all, but do whatever floats your boat." Angie replied, standing up. She saw Chloe limp towards the front door.

"I suppose it's time everyone finds out about my game…" Angie said to herself, running over to Chloe.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked the little kid, stopping her from grabbing the door handle.

"I need to get a band-aid for my boo-boo!" she cried.

"Little brat." Angie said back, stepping away from the child. She was ready to declare her awesome game…

"Hey! How come the door won't open?" Chloe asked loudly, tugging on the door.

Somehow, everyone heard Chloe's exclamation, and Angie felt like a million eyes were on her.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger! I'm closing the poll really soon because I have to start writing about Angie's first victim of the game, so hurry up and vote if you haven't yet! Please review!**

**Happy Independence Day!~ :D**


	9. BoBo and the Boys

**Yay! Over 30 reviews! Keep it up! Sadly, the poll is now closed, but on the bright side, you'll find out the winner! Thanks so much to the awesome 9 people (I think) who voted! Maybe I'll make another one soon. I've been planning a lot of important parts to the story, and somehow, I managed to plan a total of at least 58 more chapters. (A lot because there will probably be one chapter for each islander, and many more surprises!) Yeah, I don't know. They might be shorter, but I doubt I can handle writing short chapters. So there's a good possibility this is going to be a very long fic, but we'll just see how things work out. Sorry about my rambling!  
**

**And now, let the games begin! ;]**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

_**BoBo and the Boys**_

Angie took a deep breath, observing all of Waffle Island's population stare at her.

"EVERYBODY SIT DOWN ON THE FLOOR!" she screamed. She noticed everyone jump at her very loud command, and they quickly sat down by her, as if it was story time. Although, they were most certainly not about to hear a bed-time story. Something much worse, or fun in some people's point of views, was in store for them.

Angie took a moment to recite her sexy speech in her head. She looked down at the people sitting on the floor near her. To make herself seem more special, she climbed on top of a nearby table for effect.

"Here are the rules: Each one of you crappers is going to have to do anything I dare them. I will dare them something as many times as I want, and if you refuse a dare, you spend ten minutes in a closet with Hamilton. If you actually like Mr. Ham, I will shoot you dead if you don't do a dare. Got it? Also, once you finish your dares, I will give you the opportunity to pick who the next receiver of my dares is, and the process repeats. Nobody here leaves this building until everybody's had a turn, but that doesn't mean you only go through my dares once because you can be chosen a second time. I have a funny feeling that we'll be in here for more than one day, so feel free to sleep upstairs. You won't need to worry about getting hungry, since this_ is_ an inn, and Chase and the Harvest Goddess know how to cook. No promises on the mayor; he's been acting a little cannibal lately. You also have to keep attempting the dare until you get it right. If you try to escape, you get shot. If you disobey and enjoy Mr. Ham's presence, you get shot. " Angie explained, shooting a quick glance toward Bo.

Everybody's mouths were gaped open, and their eyes were wide with what seemed to be shock and fear.

"I can use my sexy Harvest King powers to poof out, or even poof everyone out. You know that, right?" the Harvest King said cockily. Everyone's faces lit up, as if a miracle had occurred.

"Oh, look who _finally_ decided to make an appearance in my life!" Angie replied sarcastically and continued. "Sorry, hun. The Witch was so kind as to put a spell on this Inn that prevents humans and magical beings from leaving until I declare when the game is over. I also locked the door and boarded up the windows." she grinned. Everyone became twice as depressed as before, and some glared at the drunken witch.

After Angie's previous statement, no one else bothered to ask any more questions, no matter how confused they were. What did it matter? No one will ever be able to beat Angie, anyway.

There was an eerie silence, and Angie continued to stand on the table, with a triumphant grin on her face. Finally, a girly pink-haired child/woman decided to speak up. _No_, it wasn't Julius.

"Uh…What's that thing in the back corner?" Luna asked loudly, pointing over in the direction.

Angie glanced to where she was pointing. "Oh, Ozzie? That's my ostrich!" she said, smiling. The ostrich walked over to the group and started pecking on Irene's head. Irene scowled and attempted to swat it away. It ignored her and continued the pecking. Maybe it was trying to find bats in her rats'-nest hair?

"Good boy!" Angie praised.

"S-so n-now we're st-stuck in the Inn for who-knows-how-long with this _a_-_animal?_" Elli asked.

"Shut up! No one gave you permission to speak!" Mr. Ham yelled. Elli shut her trap. The reason why no one ever allowed her to speak was because of her awful stutter. And of course, many, many other things.

"Before we begin my fantabulous game, you all have to sing 'Happy Birthday' to me!" Angie yelled cheerfully. This day was working out so well for her so far.

There was silence. Angie took out her Care Bears gun.

"Sharing is caring…" she muttered.

The islanders nervously glanced at each other and quietly started to sing 'Happy Birthday'.

"Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday to you…Happy birthday, dear Angie…Happy Birthday to you." everyone spoke/sung in a monotone sound.

"Meh. I don't think you guys really put that much effort into that." Angie said slowly, pointing her gun around in random directions. Everybody's faces grew very pale, and they started singing once more.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR ANG-IE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" they all sung loudly, with fake enthusiasm.

She skeptically observed them, and decided to let it pass. Her face lit up with excitement at a sudden realization.

"So, where are my birthday presents?" she asked with glee, hopping off the table. The islanders' faces suddenly couldn't get any paler than the moment she finished speaking.

She soon noticed their worried expressions and lifted her pretty little gun, again.

Everyone was panicking in their minds, and they made it very clear with their facial expressions.

Luckily, Gill stepped up to Angie, and the islanders all gave a mental sigh in relief. They thought they would be rescued…but they did not realize that Gill was Gill, and once Gill opens with nerdy mouth, nothing good ever comes out.

"…I left my present for you at my house. Can I go get it?" he asked her, and hope sparked again in everyone's eyes.

"No. Whatever you got me probably sucks. If you're oh so nerdy, how come you didn't grasp the meaning of my rules and know not to try and escape. So if anyone is giving me present, they should have brought it with them." she said. She sighed, knowing that this was hopeless. Obviously, no one had bothered to get her anything. Even though she kept threatening to shoot people, it was more of a last resort. Why would she kill anyone if it meant ruining her game by having one less person to participate in it? But no promises on Irene...

Gill sat back down, and any hope disappeared from everyone again, like it was never even there in the first place.

"Uh…I have a present for you. Let me go get it from the kitchen." Chase said timidly. He stood up from the cold floor and strode over to the kitchen. Angie beamed, and started hopping up and down.

Chase came out a minute later, holding something behind his back. Irene, Jin, Chloe, and a few others silently prayed Chase was holding his well-known, huge butcher knife.

He handed her a gagged, pee-colored elf.

Angie gasped in surprise.

"I know how much you like these little things, so I stole one for you…" he said, his cheeks growing pink.

"Aww, thank you so much! I love it!" she cried, stuffing him in her rucksack.

She grinned and hugged him for a second, and his face was now red as Gill's tomato juice, which he had been annoyingly slurping.

"Was that Collin, the Harvest Sprite?" the Harvest King's low, godly voice boomed from the crowd of people sitting on the floor.

"No, that was Collin, the pee-colored elf." she replied boredly. Wasn't it obvious that the elf was Collin? She never really cared about their names because she thought they were too hard to remember, and she preferred classifying them by their colors. She even had a thing against the yellow one, since he was the color of pee.

"Oh, OK. I hate Collin because he thinks he's sexier than me. So have fun." he mumbled gruffly, walking over to the bar.

"Well, since Sexy Harvest King got up, everyone else can, too. We'll start the game in about an hour." Angie said. Everyone immediately ran over to the bar. She felt Collin squirming around inside her rucksack, so she took him out and tied Pooky's old leash around his throat. She got rid of his gag to let him speak.

"Do you know how much torture it was for me to not be able to tell jokes to people!" the pee elf exclaimed. Angie rolled her eyes and tightened the leash to the point where it was choking him a little.

The elf continued to yap. "Knock knock." he said happily.

She ignored him.

"Knock _knock_." He tried again.

Angie remained silent.

"_KNOCK KNOCK_!" he screamed in a high-pitched tone.

She gritted her teeth and glared at the elf. "Who's there?"

"Screw!"

Angie rolled her eyes at the stupid joke she knew was coming. "Screw who?" she asked boredly.

"Screw you!" he yelled with pleasure, and he started to crack up at his joke.

"You're a big pervert. First, you say 'Knock knock.', and then you say 'Screw.'. That's perverted, 'cause I don't know any girls who would want a little thing like you." She said.

"Yeah, but I bet Bo would want me."

"Bo doesn't count. You're really annoying me, so I promise that your death will be excruciatingly painful." she replied, tying her end of the leash to a leg of a table, and placing the gag back in his mouth. She walked away to go get a drink.

She didn't drink much, unlike Chloe and Witch.

The Witch did her usual drunken screaming, and Angie managed to ignore Chloe's drinking game requests. She declined, as much as she wanted to beat that little girl. She knew she had to stay somewhat sober for her game.

Angie allowed another hour of people drinking, and then she had to start her game...

"Everybody, it's about time we start playing the game! So, I need you all to sit at the tables!" she yelled, and her voice rang throughout the inn. Everyone followed her orders, and they wobbled over to the tables. Once again, Colleen stood on top of a table. She screamed incoherent things, chucking an empty bottle at her husband's head.

"Colleen, please sit down." Angie told her wearily.

"F-Fine! You're just a big... BUNNY! You think ya can tell ME what to do? I'm a bigger bunny than you, so you can just eat a carrot and suck it!" she screamed, sitting down.

"...Bunny?" Angie muttered to herself. She shook her head and faced everyone.

"Now that _everybody_ is sitting down, we're ready to begin playing. Is there anyone who would like to be dared by me first?" she asked cheerfully, her eyes scanning over everyone.

No one bothered to say they wanted to be dared by Angie. They thought if no one wanted to play, she would just give up on her stupid idea.

Angie blinked. "Anyone?" she asked, less cheerful. Again, no one replied.

Her sadness soon turned into annoyance. "Fine! Then I'll torture you all by picking someone who you would never want to be involved with by my dares!" she yelled, frustrated. They would pay for ignoring her. She sensed the worry in the islanders' eyes.

She walked slowly around the tables, to make it more dramatic. She smirked and stopped at the homosexual table with Mr. Ham, Bo, Julius, and Gill. _Maybe Gill really does like guys..._, she thought.

Everyone was on the verge of crying when they realized she had stopped at that table.

She smirked once more. "Let's go with...BoBo!" she cheered. She thought she heard a sob from someone.

BoBo smiled and stood up.

"Kay, come on!" Angie said, dragging Bo to the front of the crowd of tables. Every male's eyes grew wide in fear.

"What do I do now?" Bo asked, wiggling his eyebrows as he stared at Gill. Gill noticed it and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Just to remind you, Bo...I can dare you whatever I want, as many times as I want." she told him, smiling.

Bo nodded.

"I dare you...To dirty dance with..." she said pausing. Bo grinned and almost every guy grimaced.

"Selena!" she yelled.

Bo's screams echoed throughout the island. Everyone plugged their ears.

"NOOO! I'M NOT STRAIGHT!" Bo screamed, very loudly.

"BoBo, you have to! It's the rules!" Angie whined, pouting. Selena boredly walked up to Bo and Angie, her green eyes narrowing.

"Fine, but I'm gonna hate it." Bo murmered. Selena heard and glared at him.

"Just so you know, my services _always_ make men happy...So what would you like from me, and how much are you paying?" Selena asked him.

"What are you talking about, Selena?" Angie asked confusedly.

Her face grew red. She accidentally said her prostitute lines.

"Um, never mind. Forget I said that." she said nervously.

"Whatever. Just start dancing with Bo." Angie replied, backing away to give them space.

Selena began to belly-dance like a slut, and Bo shamefully danced along with her. Dancing with girls went against everything he believed in. Angie was entertained along with everyone else. She saw Julius glare violently at Selena from the corner of her eye. She hid her laugh with a cough.

After Selena's sluttiness got out of control, Angie told them to stop. The genie grinned triumphantly and sat down. Bo ran straight into Julius's eager arms.

"I'm so sorry, Jules!" he cried.

"Shh...It's okay, sweetie." Julius replied, comforting Bo more.

"BoBo, you're not finished, yet!" Angie said. Bo sighed and walked back to an impatient Angie.

"I dare you to kiss Gill!" Angie yelled, happily. She decided BoBo deserved a treat. Bo's eyes lit up, and he sprinted towards a terrified Gill.

Gill's weak legs struggled to run away from him. Bo chased Gill around the Inn's lobby several times, and Gill climbed up the stairs as fast as a nerd possibly could. He made it, with Bo a couple feet behind him.

He made no delay to sprint (Jog, in Gill's case) to the bathroom. He ran inside, slamming the door. For some reason, he didn't hear Bo on the other side of the door. He shrugged and happily faced the bathroom mirror. Relief washed over him, he would remain safe in the restroom. He sighed with delight and closed his eyes. When he opened them, pure horror awaited him.

Gill stared at the reflection with disbelief. In it, was Gill with Bo grinning next to him. Gill didn't want to, but he slowly looked to his left side. Standing there was Bo, lustful as ever.

Gill let out a shrill, nerdy high-pitched scream. Downstairs, Angie was cracking up...

"H-How did you get in here!" Gill screamed, fearfully.

"The door was unlocked."

Gill cursed himself as Bo scooted closer than possible to him, gazing hungrily.

* * *

_One hellish hour later..._

Angie groaned. She was getting really bored waiting for Bo to finish his business. She sighed as Gill let out one final piercing shriek. Moments later she noticed him somersaulting down the stairs. He crawled over to the bored group. His clothes were torn, his usually perfectly styled hair was completely messed-up, and his face was flushed. He looked as if he was attacked by a vicious animal. Well, he kind of _was_. Angie stifled a laugh.

Gill glared evilly at her. "_I hate you._" he muttered, before resuming his seat. A few minutes later, Bo came to the group, putting his shirt on. He looked like a five-year-old boy on Christmas morning.

"Thank you, Angie!" he said.

"Yup. I dare you to tell me what you hate." Angie said.

"Girls." Bo replied instantly.

Angie rolled her eyes. "I know that, already."

"I don't like chocolate." he said quietly.

"Uh, why not?" Angie asked.

"It reminds me of poo." he said, quieter than before.

Angie made a face of distaste as she thought over her next dare in her head.

"I dare you to eat Ozzie's "chocolate"." she said, pointing to her ostrich in the back corner. Ozzie, the guy who owns 'On-the-Hook' shuddered.

"No, not you!" Angie yelled to him disgustingly. He sighed with relief.

Everyone in the room watched Bo slowly walk to the back corner with a fork Angie gave him.

Two minutes later, Bo ran over to a nearby trash can to vomit.

"Good job getting over your fear of chocolate!" Angie praised, patting his back as he continued to throw-up.

He stood up and groaned.

"Now, I dare you to do a Justin Bieber impression!" Angie commanded.

"Baby!", he started with a high-pitched voice. "Ba-by!" he said, scooping the word so the "Ba" was high-pitched, and the "By" was low-pitched. "Oh!" he shrieked. He continued to sound like a boy going through puberty and Angie raised a finger to shut him up.

"That was...annoying." she said.

Bo stared at her in disbelief. "Duh, it's Justin Bieber."

"That's true. It's getting pretty late..." Angie started. Bo's face lit up.

"...But there's still something I need to do. I dare you to help me torture Collin." she said.

"Who's Collin?" Bo asked curiously.

"You'll see!" Angie ran to the back of the inn, stopping at an empty table with a gagged Collin tied to it. She untied him and brought him over to Bo.

"First, I want you to flirt with him!" she commanded, grinning with glee.

Bo flirted with the pee colored elf, scaring the hell out of him. Angie cautiously removed the gag from his mouth.

"Angie, don't let him touch me!" the little elf screamed.

"No, your jokes annoy people, and you look like you just walked out of a toilet." she said simply. After BoBo finished flirting, Angie carried Collin to the bar area. At first, she was going to squeeze him into a beer bottle and drown him to death, but interest flickered in her brown eyes when she noticed a dart board on the wall. She smiled and took out a left-over bloody push pin from Pooky-Kins's sad death. She pinned him to the center of the dart board.

Collin began to cry, and Angie's smile only grew bigger. "Happy Birthday, Angie." she muttered to herself. Hm, now she was 22 years old. She certainly never acted like it, though.

"Everyone who wants to play darts, line up behind me for a Birthday Party game!" she cheered. Collin's small face paled in fright.

Most of the islanders lined up behind Angie.

She took a dart, backed up, and threw it, aiming for Collin's stubby little arm. He cried out in pain, when blood oozed from his arm. The blood was yellow.

"Ew." she muttered.

Chase was next in line. "Don't aim for his heart...We need to make him suffer." she told him. Chase nodded with excitement to play the fun "game".

Angie gave him a blue, pointy dart, and their hands brushed against each other. Chase blushed, and Angie didn't notice. _As usual._ She just walked to the back of the line. Chase sighed and threw the dart, hitting Collin on his left leg.

Next, was Toby. He refused the dart and used a fishing hook to get the elf in the ear. He creepily walked to the back of the line. The dart throwing continued and when it reached Mr. Ham, he used a sharp knife instead. _Creepy..._, Angie thought.

To Collin's dismay, he remained alive until Angie was at the front of the line again. He shuddered.

Angie dropped her dart and pulled a lidded styrofoam cup out of her rucksack. She took off the lid, and to everyone's horror, it was filled with what looked like mud, worms, acid, and ostrich "chocolate". Angie also noticed that Ozzie must have snuck in a bat wing. She shrugged and scooped up some of the mysterious substance with a spoon. Collin opened his tiny mouth to scream, and she used that as an opportunity to shove the spoon into his mouth. He choked it down his throat and began to shudder and gag.

Before Collin's stomach acid could puke the stuff up, Angie pulled out her Care Bears gun and aimed it at the elf's heart.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!" she yelled, pulling the trigger. Collin's suffering finally stopped.

"That should do it." Angie said, smiling sadly. Little did the scared islanders know, her words had a secretive double meaning. When she said that, she mostly meant that now everyone will be terrified of her.

_That should do it... _she thought sadly to herself.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and turned to face Bo one last time for the long night.

"I dare you to pick my next victim." she said with another sad smile.

* * *

**If you want, you can give me some ideas for dares! I'll be going on vacation for a week near the end of the month, but I'll still try to update as much as I can! Thanks for reading, and please review! (:  
**


	10. Kathy's Boy Troubles

**Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! Reviews are what make my world go round. :P**

**So, I'm sorry I'm taking longer than usual to update. It's because I've been watching Jessi Slaughter videos a bunch of times in a row! Yeah, I dun goof'd. Also, every time a new day comes, I'll put it in to make keeping track of the date easier. So enjoy Chapter 10! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

_**Kathy's Boy Troubles**_

Angie trudged up the Inn's stairs to get a good night of rest. She felt extremely guilty for killing an innocent elf. Though, it was kind of ugly and uriny. She felt guilty for terrifying the islanders, except for Irene. She mostly felt guilty for starting this _game_.

She sighed and shook the negative thoughts out of her head. This game needs to be done.

Angie, smiled and opened one of the Inn's bedroom doors. The room unfortunately had two beds, so she has to have a room-mate.

It was around midnight, and everybody downstairs stood frozen. They wondered why Angie was acting to out of character. Wasn't she always supposed to be hyper and cheerful? A few people yawned and decided to follow Angie's lead and go upstairs to get some rest. Bo was still wide awake, thinking of who to choose to become Angie's new victim.

Kathy sighed in frustration and marched over to the bar to work. She hated this job sometimes. She wanted to work with horses like Renee does. _That smoker probably gives drugs to her horses. I'm the one who wouldn't kill their poor lungs by second-hand smoke._, Kathy thought. She was just so frustrated with Owen. He was her best guy friend, and now he's been avoiding her like the plague for who-knows-what reason.

She sighed once more, and began working. Quite often, the drunks would tell her their deepest secrets and ask for advice. Alcohol can do that to people, but it can do even worse to the big drinkers like the Witch and Colleen.

"N-No, Em berfectly suber!" Witch yelled, gulping down more Booze.

"It's getting late, why don't you go to sleep?" Kathy asked nicely, snatching the bottle from Witch.

The witch murmured something incoherent and crawled her way to the stairs.

"Every time...Her drunk actions aren't even entertaining anymore." she said to herself. Speaking of "entertainment"...

Selena was once again on the stairs, dancing like a slut. Witch glared at the belly-dancer and crawled through her legs to pass by.

Kathy rolled her eyes. "Selena, this is _not_ a strip-club." she said angrily.

"Then how about I take off my shirt. Maybe Owen will enjoy it." she sneered.

Kathy felt her blood begin to boil. "That doesn't even deserve to be called a shirt." she said, observing the monstrosity that was her "shirt". Though she felt a little hypocritical because of her own shirt that was tied to reveal a lot.

"Whatever. Are you even dating that hottie?" Selena asked, seething with sarcasm.

"N-No..." she replied quietly.

"Do you know where he is at night?" she continue to press.

"...No." she said, quieter than before.

"Hm, thought so." she said, and she began to dance again.

"Why would you think that?" Kathy asked at a louder voice level.

Selena turned to face her again, with what looked like fake sympathy written across her face.

"He told me that we should keep it a secret...Oops." she said, covering her mouth.

Was it true? Was Owen with Selena?

_It's not like we're an item, so I shouldn't be jealous or anything...Right?_, Kathy mentally asked herself.

She didn't reply to Selena's remark. She dazedly brushed past the curvy woman and began to walk up the stairs, leaving her father to work the bar by himself. He would understand that she was tired. She did not notice Bo, sitting a few stairs under Selena's. Bo watched the whole scene.

Angie sat on her bed, still awake. No one could ever get any sleep with people screaming at the bar like that. She wondered what would happen when people realize they don't have any belongings with them. At least there's a laundry room in the inn. And everyone wears the same exact outfits every day, anyway. Angie was one of the lucky ones who owned a bottomless rucksack. She now appreciated the word "rucksack".

Her thoughts her interrupted when she heard her room's door beginning to open. She pulled out her colorful gun.

There stood Kathy, looking scared to death when she saw Angie with the gun.

Angie's serious face expression disappeared when she realized it was only the waitress. She quickly put away the gun and flashed Kathy a genuine smile.

"Uh, sorry about that. So, what do you want?" Angie asked cheerfully.

Kathy cleared her throat. "Sorry, I thought this room was empty." she replied bashfully.

"How about you be my roomie?" Angie asked, full of hope. She knew she would have to share the room with someone, so why not the nice horse lover?

Kathy needed to make a possible life-threatening decision.

Angie noticed Kathy's dilemma. "It's OK. I like you, and I would never shoot you." she said, trying to convince her not to be afraid.

"I-I guess." she replied. Angie beamed with delight.

"Yay!~" she cheered. She was just glad Mr. Ham wouldn't be her room-mate. The situation felt like what college would be. Angie obviously was never able to afford college. Otherwise she wouldn't be a _farmer_.

Kathy smiled and sat on the bed she would be sleeping in for Goddess only knows how long.

The waitress decided to get right to the point. "Why were you sad, earlier?" she asked casually, but Angie could sense what seemed like worry. Angie mentally shrugged off that insane idea.

"_Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh- wait, what!__?_" Angie asked dramatically, trying to pull off an aura of shock and surprise.

Kathy raised a brow and said nothing.

Angie sighed. "It's nothing. I was only a little guilty about shooting the pee elf." she half-lied.

The blonde narrowed her eyes in suspicion but decided not to press. Angie clearly wasn't a very good liar. "I thought you also killed one with push-pins, and blew up another one."

"...Yeah, but Pooky was an accident, and I did everyone a favor by making the evil red one into a gorgeous firework show. This island needs more sparkly loudness." she said frankly.

"Uh, Angie. You do realize we already have a Fireworks Festival every summer, right?" Kathy asked.

"Yes, but my game is definitely going to last longer than this summer." Angie replied, rolling her eyes.

Kathy gulped and nodded.

"How are things going with you and Owen?" she asked, changing the subject.

"..."

"Hm?" Angie asked again.

"I don't know what ya'll is talkin' about. Ya'll!" she blurted out. Kathy knew she tended to speak with a god-awful country accent when she became nervous/anxious/worried or frightened about something.

"I only asked you a simple question..." Angie said, pouting.

"SELENA'SSLEEPINGWITHMYMAN!" she blurted out loudly, and her face grew red.

"Uhh, can you repeat that?" Angie asked.

"I said, Selena's sleeping with my man!" Kathy cried. Tears were soon pouring down her face, an her mascara was running as well. She looked worse than the Witch.

"Hmm...I guess I can save a few spoon-fulls of my 'Cup a la Crap' for that whore." she pondered as she rested her index finger on her chin.

Kathy stopped sobbing and sniffled.

"Yes, that should work just fine. I'll also make her..." Angie said as her thoughts drifted off to different types of Selena torture.

The wrecked up waitress smiled thankfully at Angie. "Th-Thanks." she said.

"Well, it's getting really late, so we should probably go to sleep now." Angie told her. Kathy nodded and they soon fell asleep. Angie's conversation with Kathy even managed to get her to forget her guilt.

_You know, Angie's not bad once you get to know her...She's even kind of normal..._, the blonde thought drowsily as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Though, Angie's was not so peaceful on the other hand.

_Angie was in a void of utter darkness, when a screaming purple elf and a demented blue elf appeared. They were the only alive ones. The purple one screamed/cried and curled up into a ball. The blue one walked over to Angie in a zombie-like way as it gurgled. Angie screamed in horror. The ugly blue thing began to throw angry bunnies toward her face. She screamed once more as the rodents attacked her head, and she tried to throw them off. The blue elf made a sort of laughing sound. The bratty purple one stopped crying and timidly approached Angie as she was still trying to pry off the rabid bunnies. There were at least five clawing on her face._

"_This is what happens when you don't make any gold for the day..." the purple elf teased in a way that sounded as if it came from a horror movie. Angie's vision faded as a familiar chart obscured her vision. It was listed with things like 'fishing, crops, animal products...' and one the other side were a bunch of zeros. Also, there were no dancing elves.  
_

_**Spring 12:**_

"!" Angie shrieked, sitting up in the inn's bed.

"What happened?" Kathy slurred as she sat up as well, rubbing her eyes. Hehe, there were still smudges of mascara all over her face.

Angie glanced at her watch and it was six in the morning.

"Sorry, it was just a terrible nightmare I had." she said sleepily. She realized she had that same dream with the scary chart every single night, and it was such a strange coincidence how she always woke up at six in the morning afterward.

"That's alright. I usually wake up around this time anyway." Kathy replied, stretching in a cat-like way.

Angie stretched as well and she fixed her messy brunette hair. She got dressed and brushed her teeth as well.

Kathy had obviously lied about getting up early, since she was once again sleeping.

Angie rolled her eyes and went downstairs. _If anyone so dared break out overnight..._

She widened her eyes when she reached the bottom of the stairway. About twenty islanders were sprawled out on the inn's floor, some with their shirts off, and some holding shards of broken bottles.

"Woah..." she muttered to herself. She should have known everyone would stay up all night to drink!

_Huh. I think I'll warn everyone not to stay up late, or I'll ban them from the bar. After all, my game will be no fun if everybody's hungover._, Angie thought, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Hello, Angie." said a voice from the kitchen. It was Chase.

"Good morning, Chasey! What are you doing up so early?" she asked, skipping over to him.

His beautiful violet eyes stared at her in disbelief. "Cooking breakfast." he said.

"Ohhh. Yeah, these guys are gonna need some help with their hangovers when they wake up." Angie said, gesturing towards the heap of people lying on the floor.

Chase nodded sadly. "They might be too screwed-up to play your Dare Game when they wake up." he said. _He actually cares about my game?_, Angie thought in wonderment and awe.

"Ah, that's ok. I can just slip a special pill into their breakfast to get rid of their hangovers." she said.

"Is there even such a thing?" Chase asked, sounding like he had no interest in the matter.

"Yup! I used to use it all the time on my- I mean yeah." she said. Chase looked at her worriedly.

"It's not going to do anything bad to them, is it?" he asked wearily as he continued to cook.

"I don't think so..." Angie said uncertainly. Chase sighed and said nothing in return.

Angie spent the next few hours making a check list with each islander's name on it, and she checked off everyone who she saw as they came downstairs, or if they were already passed out on the floor. Thankfully, no one was missing. She sighed with relief as she checked off the last name. It was Luke, who overslept like he apparently always does. He even slept later than the drunk ducks.

"Hi hi hi Angie!" Luke screamed as he ran down the stairs. He tripped on one and rolled the rest of the way down.

"...Hey Luke. You're sure hyper today." Angie said wide-eyed.

Luke stood up and brushed himself off.

"You're sure _not._ How come you've been so boring lately?" he asked, frowning.

"Er, I don't know?" she said, blinking. Was she really getting boring?

"Whatever you say! See ya later!" he yelled, running off. Angie's ears began to hurt from his screaming. She groaned and skipped back over to the peach-haired chef who was on his break.

"Hi Chasey! How are you this lovely morning?" she asked, sitting on a bar stool.

"You have the smallest memory span..." Chase said, running a hand through his hair.

"Whatever. At least I don't wear hair clips." she replied, smirking. Chase frowned, and it soon turned into a nasty glare.

"Workers have to keep their hair out of the way from food! At least _I _don't annoy the crap out of people just because I'm bored!" He yelled angrily. _Dang, that boy can get pissed off in the blink of an eye._, Angie thought.

She rolled her eyes. "I absolutely _do not_ annoy people!" she yelled back with no trace of sarcasm in her voice. Chase only gaped at her.

"Yeah, that's right. You just got served!" she snapped. _Who's the bad-ass now!_

"I've never met anyone like you." he said after a moment.

"I've never met anyone like you, either!"

Now she was the one getting angry. Before Chase could reply, Angie stormed away from him.

_He makes me sooo angry! Grrr._, she thought, growing more furious. How can somebody mix up her emotions so easily?

It seemed like everyone was finished with breakfast, so Angie once more stood up on an empty table and cleared her throat loudly. She was relieved that none of the hungover people noticed her slip in the "hangover" pills.

"Time for Round 2!" she snapped. Everyone stood silent and faced her. They wondered why the always insane and cheerful Angie was acting sadly and angrily, lately. Most just assumed it was her 'time of month'.

"Bo, who's going next?" she asked fiercely, glaring at the young blonde. She hadn't even called him by his nickname.

Bo shifted uncomfortably when everyone glared at him, as if saying 'If you so dare pick me...'.

He gulped and face the angry girl with determination in his eyes.

"I pick Kathy."

Kathy let out a quick sob from where she was sitting.

Angie raised her eyebrows at the unexpected statement.

"Uh, may I ask why? I thought you you pick Gill." she asked, blinking.

"Because I watched something happen last night, and I thought this would be good for her." he said calmly, although he thought he was going to be murdered by the looks he was getting from the furious waitress.

"I understand, but _why _does it matter so much to you what happens to Kathy?" Angie asked in bewilderment. She just didn't understand. Neither did poor Kathy...

"I'm not sure. She just looked so depressed..." Bo said, glancing towards Selena.

Kathy got up and stomped over to Bo, smacking his head.

"If I was so 'depressed', then why the hell would you commit me to this soon to come pain and torture!" she cried, raising her hand again.

"Kathy, don't. Everyone will eventually have a turn, so I do need each of you fighting every time something like this happens. Hey, maybe I'll dare you not-so-bad things because you're my friend." Angie said sweetly, winking.

The green-eyed girl let out a breath of air and lowered her hand, her face expression softening.

"You're right. I shouldn't expect you to dare me anything too evil...Right?" she said with a trace of uncertainty.

"Uh...right." Angie said quietly, looking in a different direction.

Kathy gulped and walked forward to her doom.

"Let's begin, now. Ok, Kathy?" Angie asked nicely.

"Uh-huh." she said, her voice shaking. The things she had done to Bo...

"First, I dare you to...Hang on, let me think." Angie said. She thought over what to dare Kathy to do.

Kathy nodded.

"Got it! I dare you to untie your freaking shirt." she said. Kathy raised and eyebrow and untied her shirt to her disappointment.

"Very good, now it looks less slutty!" Angie said happily, giving her a thumbs-up. Kathy frowned, and somebody snickered from one of the tables. Probably Selena...

The waitress sent a death glare in Selena's direction.

"Next time you laugh, go look in the mirror, whore!" she yelled, stomping her cowboy boot. Selena's face began to boil and she opened her mouth to say something back.

"Stop it. We're playing a game, here! I dare you to tell me what you hate the most." Angie interrupted.

"Easy. _Selena_." Kathy said, grinning evilly. Selena curled her hands into fists and looked like she was ready to spring up from her seat at any moment.

Angie pouted. "I meant an 'it', not a who..." she said.

"Yeah, I did tell you an 'it'." Kathy replied cockily. Selena was over to Kathy in a flash.

"You bitch!" the genie shrieked, slapping Kathy across the face.

"Hey don-" Angie started, but got interrupted by Kathy pushing Selena into Mr. Ham, who was currently licking the floor like a dog. _What the hell?_

"You're such a disgusting, evil person!" Kathy yelled with a slight southern accent.

Before the screaming began, all of the islanders were talking and not paying any attention to Angie's game. Now, all eyes were on the two pretty girls fighting.

"CAT FIGHT! CAT FIGHT! CAT FIGHT! CAT FIGHT! CAT FIGHT!" they cheered loudly as the two inn workers wrestled on-top of a table. The table seated Calvin, Luke, the Harvest King, and Owen. Boy, were they enjoying the view. All of the straight men cheered as the ripping of clothes began. More cheers erupted throughout the room as Kathy and Selena started clawing at each other. Girls fighting was sadly the biggest turn-on.

The whole time, Angie stood frozen, fuming with anger. Her eyes narrowed when the cheers soon grew twice as loud. _How dare they ruin my game!_, she thought. She winced as one of Selena's shoes hit her on the head.

"It's not like I can put a stop to this." she muttered with defeat. "Or can I?"

"SHUT UP, OR I'LL SHOOT!" Angie screamed. Everyone froze and instantly went silent. Kathy and Selena stopped fighting and glanced at Angie, who was holding her gun.

"Thank you." she said sweetly, admiring her affect on people. They all remained quiet. The silence was even eerie.

"Kathy, may you come over here so we can continue with the game? Also, I would appreciate it if everyone actually payed attention to the game." she said sweetly. _Translation: Kathy, get your ass over here, now! You all better shut the hell up, or I'll shoot you dead! _Either way, everyone got the message.

Kathy timidly walked over to Angie, smiling sheepishly.

"Let's all forget what just happened in the last five minutes, alright?" Angie told her, forcing a smile.

"Yeah." Kathy agreed.

"So, what do you hate the most?" Angie asked, trying again at the simple question.

"Mushrooms." she said automatically. She didn't dare say 'Selena' again...

"Why?" she asked, doing a face-palm. She didn't understand why someone would have something so strong against mushrooms.

"Well, once when I was a little girl, my...mom...took me to Brownie ranch to take me horseback riding for the first time. We got there, and I met this beautiful pony named Buttercup. I reached up to pet her, but she threw up mushrooms, and I was covered in mushroom barf. Ever since that traumatic experience, I've been deathly afraid of mushrooms." Kathy explained quietly enough for Selena not to hear.

Angie started cracking up, tears of laughter welling up in her eyes. She wiped them away, and after a minute, she grew serious again.

"I...wouldn't exactly call that a traumatic experience." she said, grinning.

"It was so! Anyway, now you know why!" Kathy said, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Okaaaay. Hang on..." Angie said before running over to the Witch. Thankfully, she wasn't drunk or high.

"Hey, Witch. Can you give me a mushroom?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"Angie, what has overcome you to assume I carry around mushrooms?" the Witch asked, sighing.

"I dunno. Don't you get high off those Fugu mushrooms?" she asked.

The Witch's eyes widened. How had this girl so easily figured out why she was obsessed with obtaining Fugu mushrooms?

Witch coughed. "Y-yes. Here." she said, pulling out her favorite drug.

"Thank you!" Angie exclaimed happily. She walked over to the back corner of the inn, holding the Witch's drug.

"Kathy, come over here!" she yelled from the back. Kathy reluctantly walked over.

"What do you want me to do now?" she asked, crossing her arms. She glanced over at the ostrich standing three feet away from her in fear.

"I dare you to stand under Ozzie's head." Angie said, grinning. Kathy looked at the Ozzie who works at 'On the Hook' in pure terror.

"No, not him! The ostrich!" the brunette yelled in frustration. Kathy gulped. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she guessed it would be pretty awful.

Angie shoved the mushroom/drug into Ozzie's mouth. The ostrich chewed on it with distaste and soon puked it out onto Kathy. She screamed. Selena laughed. Chloe began to have a seizure.

"Chloe, are you OK!" Owen asked, comforting the vibrating child. Angie stifled a laugh.

Owen continued to fuss over the little girl, and then Mr. Ham also began to seizure.

Then the Witch...Then Colleen and her husband...Then Gill...And soon nearly half of Waffle Island's residents were shaking uncontrollably.

Chase assumed it was the work of Angie, so he ran over to her, looking worried.

"What did you do?" he asked frantically, gesturing toward the chaos.

"Nothing..." she lied.

"Well, you did something! Was...Was it the hangover pill you slipped them?" he asked, growing angry.

"I promise you, Chase- I did not give anyone a hangover pill." she said, speaking truthfully.

"So you _didn't_ slip them a pill?" he asked, putting a hand on his hip in a very Julius-like way.

"I slipped them pills, but not hangover ones." she said quietly, looking to the side.

Chase put a hand on her chin to get her to look at them. He decided to play along with her prank, or whatever her motive was to slip in mysterious pills.

"What kind of pills did you give them?" he asked, a smirk playing on his face. He put his hand back down once Angie beamed.

"Cat tranquilizer pills!" she said, smiling proudly.

Chase coughed. "Why would you give them cat tranquilizer pills?" he asked, smiling along with them. Angie gasped as he gave a real smile. She knew it was rare to see him smile without sarcasm.

"Uh...So they learn their lesson for not getting drunk." she replied.

Chase laughed, and it wasn't the bitter kind. Angie laughed along with him. "Good one!" he praised.

"Thanks! Oh, and they'll be fine in about five minutes." she said as she checked her watch.

The pair watched the townsfolk seizure, laughing the whole time.

_Huh. I managed to get Chase to smile _and_ laugh today._, Angie thought in wonder. It wasn't too much longer until everyone's bodies calmed down. They all immediately glared at her.

"Hey! Maybe next time you shouldn't get drunk, you drunk ducks!" she scolded.

They continued to give her nasty looks, and Angie ignored them.

"Kathy, are you ready for your next dare?" she asked, facing her as Kathy was wiping a towel on her golden hair.

"...Yeah." she said bitterly.

"You'll either like this one, or want to murder me. I dare you to go into a closet with Owen for ten minutes!" Angie said. Kathy's face went pale, then red.

"F-Fine. But only because you dared me to!" she yelled, feeling more embarrassed than ever.

"Yeah, whatever." she replied, waving dismissively. Kathy walked into the closet in a daze, and Owen followed hungrily.

Kathy began to worry.

_What if he tells me he doesn't like me? Or talks about Selena?_, she thought, grimacing.

Owen closed the door to the closet, locking it. Darkness engulfed them, and she quickly flicked on the light switch.

"Sorry we have to be locked in here. I have no idea what was running through Angie's mind when sh-" Kathy was cut off by Owen pressing his lips against her. She stood frozen for a moment, before realizing what was happening. She soon returned it and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to ignore the fact his head was freaking enormous. The kiss got more passionate and Ms. Narrator decided to censor out the details.

Angie tapped her foot impatiently as she stood outside the closet door. All she could hear was moaning. It had already been thirty minutes. Angie got angry, again.

"Kathy, get your probably naked butt out here, right now! You still have at least one more dare to do!" she yelled, pounding on the door. The disturbing noises stopped, and a minute later, a red-faced Kathy and Owen walked out, holding hands. Kathy removed her hand from Owen's huge one and hugged her.

Angie stood there awkwardly in confusion.

"Thank you, Angie." she whispered before letting go. Angie nodded. She felt a strange emotion, like she was _glad _for doing something to help her new friend.

Owen walked over to his table, although every time his foot hit the ground, a mini earthquake occurred.

"Um. I dare you to quit your job..." she said. Angie felt the need to diminish Kathy's troubles in her life, so she knew she had to get Kathy to quit her job at the bar. Kathy wanted to work with horses, and the only thing standing in the way was the bar.

"Wait, what?" Kathy asked. She felt even happier as she realized she _had _to do the dare.

"That's right! Or it would be even better if you did something to piss off your dad, so he'd fire you." Angie said, winking. Kathy smirked and marched over to Hayden.

"Daddy, you look like an effing gorilla." she said proudly, getting the sad fact off her chest. Before he could hit her, she ran over to the bar and grabbed as many bottles as she could carry.

"Don't worry, they're free." she said, giving all but one to the Witch. Witch's eyes lit up like a child's would on Christmas morning, but what she had now was better than toys or a puppy.

Angie's eyes widened when Kathy handed the remaining bottle to her.

"Thank you." she said, smiling.

"No, thank you, Angie. You just completely changed my life...In a good way that is."

"YOU'RE FIRED, BITCH!" Hayden screamed.

"Thanks, daddy!" Kathy cheered.

Angie smirked. "I dare you to pick who goes next." she said, breaking the happy atmosphere.

Everyone understood exactly what she meant. Their sad thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the Inn's front door.

Angie took out her gun and cautiously went over to answer it. She opened the door to reveal two huge guys in uniforms, also holding guns.

"Oh shit." she said.

Angie was bombed with "Who's there?", and "What's happening?".

"It's the freaking Cyber Police!"

* * *

**Congratulations on making it through this super long chapter! I don't think it was exactly quite as funny as usual, but I like it. So now you know Angie has a good side! Sort of.**

**Let me know what you think by reviewing! I'd love to hear your dare ideas! Snaps for making it to Chapter 10! :]  
**


	11. Phoebe, Get a Life

**Sorry for my horrible update gap! I was on vacation (No internet service), but I took some time to make this for you awesome reviewers! Thank you guys so much for the reviews, they really mean a lot. They're like my inspiration, and the more inspiration I have, the more I'll want to write!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. Sorry for forgetting in previous chapters!**

**Let's continue from when the Cyber Police were at the door, shall we?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

_**Phoebe, Get a Life**_

"_It's the freaking Cyber Police!"_

xxx

"The what?" everyone asked simultaneously.

Angie opened her mouth to speak, but the two huge Cyber Police officers shoved past her to get inside. She noticed they had ripped off the wooden boards she _nailed _across the door.

"Everybody freeze and put your hands in the air!" one of the officers yelled, pointing his gun towards the group of people. They did as they were told.

"Now, move your booty like you just don't care!" the other officer yelled.

"Shut up, Officer Frank!" the first one yelled. Officer Frank lowered his head in shame. The first officer scared Angie a little because he had a voice similar to Justin Bieber's, yet he was a grown man. Although, he did seem awfully mean.

"Wait. Why are you goons even here?" Angie asked putting her hands down and giving them an 'explain' look.

"There was this little girl on the internet, who made videos, and we have been backtracing all of the offensive comments. We traced the one of the IP addresses to this location." the first Cyber Officer explained.

"But nobody here has a computer..." Angie said with confusion.

Phoebe's face grew red. She looked down to the floor nervously.

Angie's eyes were scanning the room, and she particularly noticed a guilty looking green-haired girl.

"I bet it was her." she said, pointing at Phoebe. Her face grew more red. She looked like Christmas with her green hair and red face.

"Is that true, miss?" Officer Frank asked with authority.

"...Y-Yesh it is." she said in a nerdy nasal tone.

"Then you will be Cyber arrested!" one of the officers yelled.

"What happensh when I get...Cyber arreshted?" Phoebe asked quietly.

The two officers glanced nervously at each other.

"We're not exactly sure what happens. I mean, it's not like you go to jail..." Officer Frank said, shrugging. The nerdy girl let out a sigh of relief.

"But the consequences will never be the same!" the other one yelled in a scary voice, his eyes bugging out in an unnatural way.

Angie tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

The two officers nodded in agreement with each other and sprinted out the door.

"Well I don't know exactly what just happened...But Phoebe will be the one to re-seal the door." she said.

None of the islanders bothered to make an escape, since Angie quoted "shoot on sight".

Phoebe walked up to Angie. "But we don't have any wood." she said snottily.

"Uh, yeah we do. Luke always carries his axe with him, so use it to chop up a chair." Angie said.

"Then how am I going to nail in the wood?" she asked, and then snorted. Gill ran up to the nerd and high-fived her, praising her for an awesome snort. Ugh.

The two nerds began to snort together.

"Pigs." Angie muttered, shaking her head. She glanced out the window to see the sun setting. Which meant there wouldn't be any time to get a good round of daring in.

"Both of you, just shut up!" she yelled, rubbing her forehead. They stopped snorting to glare at her.

"About the nails, why don't you pry them out from the furniture?" Angie asked, smiling.

"No way! I jusht got a manishcure!" she said with a lisp, holding her ugly and dirty nails up to the light.

Angie only blinked. "Uhh..."

Phoebe glared at her again.

"Wait...How would you have a computer here? The cops said they backtraced it to this inn." she asked accusingly.

"I alwaysh carry my laptop with me wherever I go." she said, crossing her arms.

"You officially have no life." Angie said incredulously.

"Hmph." the geek said.

"You know what? Just let me fix the damn door. You don't even know how to live life properly, if you spend your free-time to troll little girls on the internet." she said stomping over to Luke.

"That little girl was a shlut!" Phoebe yelled over to Angie, in attempt to prove she was better, or something along those lines.

"Lukey, help me chop up chairs!" she exclaimed happily, pulling out her rust axe from her rucksack. She looked like an axe murderer holing it.

"Yeah, this is gonna be awesome!" he screamed, swinging his axe in the air.

Jake's face paled as the two began chopping at his precious tables. He wondered why young Luke would actually want to help Angie trap them inside his inn.

Something within Chase began to boil when he saw Angie and Luke having fun, as they swung their axes onto a chair. He didn't know why he was getting angry about something so stupid...

"So what are we going to do, now?" Angie asked, realizing they still didn't have any nails.

Luke's eyes lit up. "How about we tape the wood across the door?"

Angie slammed her had on the wall.

"Duh!" she said. "But where are we going to get the tape?" she asked, sighing.

"I know where!" he yelled, hyperly running towards Julius.

"Can I borrow your waxing tape?" he asked, hopping excitedly in place.

"It's going to cost you, hun." he said winking.

"...I'll give you a pair of Bo's underwear! A while ago, I snuck into his room and saw his thong sitting on his bed, so I stole it for blackmail!" he replied, running upstairs with Julius eagerly following. Luke crawled under the bed and came out with a lacey, pink thong. Julius quickly snatched it away from him.

"Fabulous! Here ya go, sweetie." Julius said with glee, giving Luke the tape. Julius skipped away with the thong.

Luke finally came back downstairs, and Angie's mood lifted.

"Yay!" she exclaimed, and they both ran over to the front door to tape the wood across the door.

"There we go!" Angie said as they finished the task.

"Um, Angie?" Luke asked worriedly.

"What is it, Lukey?"

"Now we're locked outside."

…

"So close." she said in frustration. She tried to rip the tape off of the wooden boards, but it didn't work.

"Angie, just give up. Julius's waxing tape is extremely strong! I guess we're just gonna have to be locked outside for at least the night...Just us...Together...Alone...Outside...At ni-"

"I GET IT!" she yelled, smacking him on the head. She began to pace.

_What about the game! Those people have no hope in life, if they've never had a round of dares with me! Crap, what am I going to do?_, she thought, groaning.

She stopped pacing when a poof of glittery smoke appeared out of nowhere. It was Fairy Lady!

"Hehe, now your stuck outside! Of course, I can always poof you back inside..." she pondered, stroking a nonexistent beard. Angie began to wonder what Fairy Lady would look like with a beard.

"Do it." Angie commanded, pulling out her gun. Luke didn't notice the event that was happening, he was busy stomping on ants. He found an ant colony and ran over to the spot on the sidewalk, so he could dance on it.

"Bullets don't harm me child." she said, snickering.

"How about I double check?" Angie asked, grinning.

"No!- I mean, believe the powerful words of the Harvest Goddess because she never lies!" Fairy Lady exclaimed anxiously.

"Kay." Angie said shrugging, and she placed the gun back into her rucksack.

A few moments of silence passed, not including Luke's squeals every time he squashed an ant.

"So, are you just going to keep harassing me, or are you going to leave me alone?" she asked.

Fairy Lady immediately poofed back to the stripper club, where she got this new spiffy part-time job.

Angie sighed. "Lukey, it's time to get extreme." she said in a serious tone.

Luke squealed, but it wasn't because of a bug. Angie took her gun out again. Luke squealed.

His eager expression fell when she glanced up at the Inn's second story.

_Inside the Inn:_

"SOMEBODY GET HAMILTON AWAY FROM JIN! WAIT DON'T TAKE OFF HIS SHIR-"

The Waffle Island residents were in full panic mode as the chaos unfolded before them. Ever since Angie went outside, things went completely out of control. Luna and Maya were throwing temper tantrums, Toby was attempting to molest his fishing pole, Yolanda was doing a Selena impression on the stairwell, Bo and Julius were making out, Mr. Ham was trying to rape Jin...And Candace was crying painfully, facing the back corner as she was doing something mysterious. It wasn't very long until the Harvest King began to pole dance...

"MAYOR HAMILTON! STOP UNDRESSING JIN! NO, PLEA-EWWW!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, MAYA AND LUNA!"

"STOP SHAVING THE OSTRICH!"

_Back outside the Inn:_

Angie smiled at the handiwork she had done to make a rope out of Luke's countless bandannas. Was that screaming from inside the Inn she heard? She couldn't see what was happening because all of the first-story windows were boarded up. When she decided to trap everyone inside, she didn't bother seal the ones on the second story because nobody would live from the jump. Actually, they probably could, but Angie was too lazy to. She'd hunt down any escapees, anyway.

She swung the bandanna rope into the air, and it conveniently hooked around the windowsill. She tugged at it and began climbing up the brick wall. It was very dark out, so she could barely see, but she shrugged it off. Angie soon reached the window, and lifted her gun. She shot the window and lowered her head as pieces of glass exploded everywhere. She grinned and climbed into the room. Angie felt herself pale when she realized that she was in Mr. Ham's room.

It was the most disturbing sight she'd ever seen. There were countless splatters of blood on the floor. Male sex-dolls were leaking out the closet. Angie shuddered. Also, there were at least a hundred creepy looking Care Bears. So that was why her gun had that theme...Overall, the room felt like a nightmare. But how had Mr. Ham obtained all of these items? Maybe he broke out of the Inn to go get them? Angie didn't bother think of anymore possible explanations because she was just too creeped out by the whole thing. She grimaced as she stepped over a puddle of blood to leave the bedroom.

xxx

"Angie! What about me!" Luke screamed up towards the window as he was untying the bandanna rope she had dropped when she reached the room.

xxx

Angie was about to walk down the stairs, but she felt like she had forgotten something...Nah, actually she didn't really want to go downstairs because of the screaming and other unidentifiable sounds.

She had the need to make them shut up, though. So, she determinedly walked down the flight of stairs to be greeted with quite a gruesome sight. No one noticed her presence, but she certainly noticed theirs. She took out her gun once again and walked over to a table to stand on top of it, still remaining unnoticed.

"Everybody better shut up right now, or I'll shoot you!" she screamed, her voice overpowering even Maya's. All of the islanders tuned their attention to Angie.

She cleared her throat. "I don't mean to sound like a pissed-off mother, but EVERY ONE, GET YOUR ASSES IN BED!" she yelled. Mr. Ham wiggled his eyebrows towards Jin. Angie noticed, but found it rather amusing, especially since all of those clinic freaks were her enemies.

The quietness was soothing to everyone, but that meant now they could hear Luke pounding on the door in agony.

"Oh crap." Angie said as everyone looked at the door.

"How about we ignore what's happening and get some sleep?" she asked, hopefully. She was way too tired to make up an amazing plan to get the carpenter back inside. She yawned and skipped up the stairs. (If that's even possible.)

She murmured a good night to Kathy and fell asleep. Sadly, she didn't notice Toby watching her in the corner of her room...

_Angie once again had a horrible nightmare where no elves danced happily._

_Spring 13:_

Angie muttered incoherent words and fluttered her eyes open. She saw a flash of pale blue and silver from the corner of her eye.

_Weird._, she thought as she got dressed. She tiredly walked into the bathroom to tame her messy and fluffy hair.

_Fluffy is such a fun word to use..._, she thought. Man, she was tired.

Angie walked back into the bedroom to find Kathy still sound asleep. She wouldn't let her sleep in this time, no way. She thought about filling up a bucket of water and dumping it on her, but that took way too much work. An imaginary light bulb appeared above her head, and she deviously walked over to Kathy's bed.

Angie pulled hard at the girl's ankles until her head hit the side of the bed, and she was lying across the floor, somehow still sleeping. She picked up her ankles once more, and dragged her across the floor and into the bathroom. She finally realized how filthy that bathroom was. Rust and dirt, and other substances covered the whole place. She shrugged. Even better...

Kathy awoke to her head being shoved into a disgusting toilet. Angie made a run for it.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YA'LL!" she shrieked, chasing after a very swift Angie. She chased her down the stairs and they circled around the kitchen with a very annoyed Chase in the middle.

"Oh yeah, and you can't kill me because _I'm_ the one with the gun!" Angie exclaimed. Kathy halted to her sadness.

"Fine, but never...do that...again." she said angrily as she went back into their room to get some more sleep.

Angie grinned as she watched Kathy trudge away. She heard someone clear their throat in annoyance, and she turned around to see Chase glaring at her.

"Get out of my kitchen." he growled.

_That's odd, he never seemed to have a problem with me coming in his dirty kitchen._, Angie thought.

"Why are you so grumpy today?" she asked curiously, taking no offense to his previous words.

"Maya annoyed me earlier." he lied. He was a good liar, unlike her. He was actually jealous of Luke spending so much time with her, but he didn't seem to find a possible answer as to why he was jealous at all.

"Ah, I see..." she said an turned around to leave. Chase grabbed her arm before she left the kitchen, and he blushed as his skin contacted hers.

"Uh...Yes?" she asked shyly. Chase quickly released his grip on her thin arm and felt a little embarrassed.

"I didn't mean to snap at you like that." he muttered as he glanced into her warm amber eyes.

"I understand. I'd get angry if Maya annoyed me as well. Even though you're obviously not angry because of her, I won't pry information out of you if you'd lie about it." she said in a monotone before walking away from a pale Chase. He blinked.

_Am I really that bad of a liar?_, he asked himself as he flipped over a pancake.

Angie was thinking of something to do as the first islanders began to come downstairs. Thankfully, no one was passed out drunk on the floor this time.

_CRASH._

She heard the loud crash and the following thud from upstairs. She sprinted up the stairs and heard Selena screaming from inside her room.

Angie burst through the door to see her window smashed with pieces of glass scattered throughout the room...More importantly, Luke was standing next to the window, red as a tomato while Selena was having a panic attack. She was dressed only in her underwear, and Angie noticed that one cup of bra was full as ever, while the other one was flat as a pancake. So, Selena was a bra-stuffer, huh? Didn't see that one coming, did you!

The brunette began to burst into laughter. She clutched her side in pain from laughing so hard. Luke and Selena just stood there awkwardly as they observed Angie's laughing fit.

"HAHAHA, SELENA REALLY IS A SLUT!" she screamed, falling over and literally 'ROFL'.

…

"...I'm so sorry Sel! I was only trying to get back into the Inn, I swear!" Luke cried out, forgetting the fact Selena's huge boobs were only a lie. Now the poor girl has nothing to live for. Nothing at all.

"Get the freak out of my damn room! I thought you'd know by now that you have to pay money to see me like this!" she shrieked and pushed Luke out the door. This time Angie was the one standing there awkwardly at a loss of words.

"Tell this to anyone," Selena said quietly. "And I will chop your tits off, and we'll be twins." she continued with an evil glint in her eye. Angie gulped and nodded before exiting Selena's bedroom. That genie scared the hell out of Angie.

She shook Selena's threat out of her thoughts and walked downstairs, feeling a little bit more cheerful.

Angie felt a body crash into hers as she reached the bottom of the stairwell. It was that dork, Phoebe...

"Excushe you, Angshie!" the super nerd said rudely. Angie noticed spit flying out of her mouth as she spoke.

"Excuse your disgusting saliva." she replied and pushed past Phoebe to get to Kathy.

"Hey, Phoebe's a creep, right?" Angie asked casually as she grimaced.

"Yeah. I have no idea who to pick, though. Whoever it is will end up hating me for it..." the ex-waitress said sadly.

"Well, why don't you pick someone who already hates you?" Angie asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Good idea! Selena hates me an awful lot..." she pondered.

"No way! She literally just threatened me that she'd chop of my, er, tits." Angie said.

"Really? Hm, I guess the Queen of Bitches wouldn't be such a good choice. How about Phoebe, since she's the reason the freaking cops busted in?" Kathy asked Angie, hoping for an approval for her choice.

Angie only beamed.

"Attention all scary people! Yep, that's right! I mean _all_ of you!" Angie yelled while on top of her 'screaming table'. The islanders looked over at Angie boredly.

"It's time for Kathy to pick who goes next." she said, once the room was silent.

_I think it just got even silenter._, she thought.

Kathy walked over to Angie's table, smiling. She'd never gotten the feeling of having people particularly afraid of her, so this was a first.

"I pick. . ." she said and paused dramatically. She eye'd Selena to make her feel scared.

"Phoebe." Kathy said. No one really minded the decision, except for Phoebe of course. Some of the townsfolk even wanted her to feel some pain, since she was just so dang annoying.

Phoebe snorted...loudly, and waddled over to Angie an Kathy.

"Why did you guysh pick me?" she asked with her lisp in full action.

"Because we hate you." Kathy said simply, and she sat own in a chair next to Owen, who was currently making out with his bicep.

"Listen, _Phoebe_. I don't want to put up with your retarded comebacks, OK?" Angie asked.

"Yush." she replied, and she began to type on her laptop. Yes, the one she carries around with her everywhere she goes.

"First, I dare you to dye your hair green." Angie said sarcastically. If she wasn't daring this to Phoebe, it would make a pretty wicked dare. Obviously, this was not the case.

"It ish already green." she replied bitterly. Angie thought her lisp made her sound drunken. She tried not to giggle at the thought.

"Exactly. Freak." she replied rolling her eyes.

The green-haired girl began to type furiously on her computer.

"What are you doing?" Angie asked angrily as she bent down to read the screen. It looked as if Phoebe was posting more hate comments on the internet.

"Stop it! The Cyber Police are going to come back!" she yelled frantically, slamming down the computer screen. Unfortunately, Phoebe snatched her fingers away from the computer before they could get crushed.

"Damn..." Angie muttered under her breath.

"OK. I dare you to use my hammer, and smash that no-good computer into a helpless lump of plastic and metal." Angie said, grinning.

"NO!" Phoebe screamed in agony and pure horror.

"Do it." she growled.

Phoebe took her hammer, hands shaking, and she closed her eyes and gently tapped the hammer on her laptop.

"You suck at smashing. Lemme do it." Angie said as she snatched away the hammer. Phoebe whimpered as she began to violently smash the computer into little pieces.

"My baby..." the geek whispered sadly.

"Shut up. Now I dare you to flirt with Mr. Hunky Calvin." she said, smirking. _He's totally gonna beat her up._, Angie added mentally.

Phoebe blushed and walked towards the cowboy dude.

"Hey. I'd let you toush my UeshB cable any day." Phoebe said flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes.

Cain fiercely grabbed hold of her. Angie held back laughter, waiting for the beating to begin.

Instead, Cain started to passionately kiss her. Everybody's jaws dropped.

Phoebe was so busy making out with Calvin, that she didn't notice Toby sitting in a chair observing them about a foot away.

"Mmm...Your lips taste just like my computer chip." Calvin said, moaning.

Angie crossed her arms impatiently. After a few more minutes, they stopped and Phoebe walked over to her.

"Shank you sho much for daring me to do that." she said with light filling in her eyes.

"No! Don't thank me! You're supposed to suffer my doom!" Angie exclaimed.

Phoebe didn't reply because she was day-dreaming about the explorer.

"Ugh! I dare you to lick one of Mr. Ham's dolls!" she said with anger.

Phoebe shrugged. "Sho? I don't care if I lick one of hish Barbie dollsh or whatever." she said, accidentally spitting on Angie.

Angie giggled. "They're not exactly Barbie dolls." she said as she dragged the green-haired girl up the stairs and into Mr. Ham's frightening bedroom. Phoebe gasped as she saw the gruesome interior.

Angie had to step over a few blood puddles to reach the closet and Phoebe followed with her eyes wide. Angie opened the closet door to reveal Mr. Ham's pleasure dolls.

"Now lick it." Angie commanded, pointing her index finger at the "doll".

Phoebe gagged and placed her tongue on it's forehead for less than a second.

"Uh-uh. You have to lick it _all_ over, just the way Mr. Ham probably does."

Phoebe felt tears trickle down her face and she hesitated for a moment, before licking it _everywhere_. Yes, _everywhere_.

Angie wondered if the computer nerd could get AIDS from what she was doing.

Phoebe stopped licking it and spit on the floor in distaste.

"You are evil." she said bitterly.

"I am." Angie replied, smiling.

xxx

Downstairs, Chase and Owen were talking when Julius stood up and began to walk towards the jukebox.

Chase glanced at Julius. "Bet you ten bucks he picks a Lady GaGa song." he said to Owen.

"It's on."

The two guys excitedly watched Julius look through the songs. A minute later, Poker Face began to blast through the speakers and Julius sang along.

Chase smirked. "You can give me my cash now."

xxx

Angie triumphantly dragged Phoebe down the stairs.

Luna and Selena were arguing...

"Pink, frilly bras are better!" Luna whined.

"No, no bras at all are better! And you can't even use bras!" Selena snapped back. Angie resisted the urge to blurt out that Selena's boobs aren't real.

"Yes, I can! Can't I Gill?" she said.

Gill's face turned red. "Actually, you're pretty flat..." he said shamefully. The pink haired girl burst into tears.

"I thought you liked flat chests." Mr. Ham said flirtatiously.

"Usually fathers don't say that to their sons..." he replied.

Angie cleared her throat and the bickering soon came to a stop.

"Phoebe, I dare you to tell me what you hate the most." she said.

"I hate fish, becaush one time while I wash on my computer by Caramel River, a fish hopped out of the water and onto my laptop, sho the water it shplashed onto it crashed it'sh hard-drive." she said.

"I barely understood what you just said, but I managed to hear fish." Angie said. She ran into the kitchen ignoring Chase's protests, and came back holding a huge piranha.

She tossed it into Phoebe's hair, and the fish started sinking it's razor sharp teeth into her hair, thinking it was seaweed. Phoebe ended up losing several large chunks of hair. On the down side, Calvin thought it made her look sexier.

"AAGH! GET THISH THING OFF OF ME!" she screamed, whipping her head around. The piranha lost hold of her hair and landed in her pocket. Phoebe's face grew paler than usual. (You know, since she's always indoors on her computer.

"No! It'sh eating my pet moushe!" she cried.

Angie winced as she heard a bone-crushing sound inside of Phoebe's pocket.

After the bone breaking noises stopped, Phoebe reached into her pocket and cried out. She lifted her hand, and the piranha was biting onto one of her fingers.

She pried it off and threw it into a trashcan.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant for it to hurt your mouse. I love animals, so I feel really bad every time one dies." Angie said sympathetically.

Phoebe glared. "How dare you call my computer moushe an animal!" she shrieked.

Angie felt realization. The bone-crushing sound was the parts of the computer mouse.

Angie's hand twitched, and she slapped the geek in the face.

"That's what you get for having no life, whatsoever. Be ready to pick my new victim." she said as the sun began to set.

* * *

**Just to make things clear, every time Angie asks her victim what they hate the most, I get the answer right from the TOT walkthrough. In the walkthrough, it states Phoebe dislikes fish related things, so I had her say she hates fish.**

**I'll hopefully have Chapter 12 up soon, and check in every so often to see when it does! I'd love to know specific characters you want Angie to dare soon, so please let me know by reviewing! :]  
**


End file.
